Evil is a Point of View
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Vampires have been exposed and there's mixed opinions throughout the world. Some are fearful, others are fascinated. Full summary inside, trust me it's better than it sounds just give it a shot. ONE SHOT. AU. Check the status, it's complete. Rated M for language and smut.


Evil is a Point of View

 _Full Synopsis: Vampires have been exposed and there's mixed opinions throughout the world. Some are fearful, others are fascinated. In Lima, Ohio most are skeptical of their existence due to the fact a vampire hasn't been spotted in their town, until Quinn Fabray and her father move in. Coincidentally, people start dying when they show up and most of the town are quick to blame Quinn, whom they assume is the only vampire, not taking into consideration there could be another hiding among them. Does being a vampire automatically make them evil, or is it just a point of view?_

 **Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I debated writing another vampire story cause I wasn't sure I wanted two with the same genre but I really like this SL. It was going to be a multi chapter story but since I'm writing a few others already and I really wanted to post it, I decided to just make it a really long one shot. Also, if you've seen the show, you'll see some similarities to True Blood. Enjoy and please let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it. (all mistakes are mine. Sorry if there is any, it's very long, I'm sure I missed some)**

* * *

As the crickets chirp in the darkest hour of the night, a black 2012 Chevy Camaro pulls up on the side of a mountain looking over the small town below. A figure of a hooded man exits the vehicle then stands by the hillside, and is followed by a teen boy.

"H-How do you know she's here? He could of been lying to save his life." The hooded figure remains silent for a moment.

"She's here." He insists.

"B-But how can you be so sure?"

The man sighs deeply, annoyed by the teens questions. "I know when he's lying."

* * *

It's a Friday night in Lima, Ohio and like most small towns, that means everyone goes to the local high school for football. McKinley high isn't the best team compared to the other schools, but when they win, the town loves to celebrate.

However, tonight won't be a night of celebration. McKinley lost by a touchdown and now everyone is heading home with their tail between their legs. Among them, a group of eight teenagers, all who have been friends since they were toddlers.

"Is anyone actually surprised we lost?" One of the cheerleaders, Santana, asks. "They're still undefeated. Whoever thought we were gonna win, were crazy."

"Hey, I thought we were gonna win." Finn, the quarterback says. "We only lost by a touchdown. If coach managed the time better, we could've of won." He argues. Both Santana and Mercedes snort.

"It wasn't a blow out but you're the one who threw the interception." Mercedes points out, patting the tall football player's back.

Finn groans. "I didn't see him, I swear." Finn's half brother, Kurt glares at his friends, silently telling them to stop laughing.

"Don't stress about it." He advises to his brother. "It was a mistake and there's nothing you can do about it now."

"All jokes aside, he's right." Santana says. "Just don't make the same mistake again."

"I'm hungry." Brittany, another cheerleader, randomly says.

"I am, too." Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend agrees.

"Breadstix?" Mike asks. His friends all agree on the restaurant. "Anyone need a ride? Tina left with her parents, so I have room."

"Santana is my ride." Brittany says.

"Me and Blaine came with Finn."

Mercedes raises her hand. "I can use a ride. My folks left."

"I actually can't go with you guys." Blaine says.

"Why? You never said anything to me about this." Kurt says sounding hurt.

"I was going to but then we got caught up in the hype of the game." He explains. "Rachel wants me to practice our scenes for the play really early in the morning so I should get some rest."

"How early?" Santana asks.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Too early." Santana, along with the others with the exception of Finn, laugh and shake their heads at the diva's demand.

"I wish you told me earlier, before the game, but no big deal. Goodnight, text me when you get home." Kurt pecks Blaine's lips.

"I will goodnight." Blaine then turns to his friends. "Goodnight, everyone."

They all say goodnight to their friend before going to their respective cars to leave for their favorite restaurant. Before they were born Breadstix has always been a popular hang out for the teens in town. Their parents used to hang out there after every football game, too. Although, they hate to admit it.

At the restaurant, Mike and Finn pull two tables together so the group doesn't have to split. The employees let it go because it's the end of their shift and they don't have the energy to argue with anyone, even the owner. Their waitress orders their drink and even their meal since everyone already knows what they want.

"Does anyone know what song they're singing for Glee?" Mercedes asks, starting a conversation.

"I've had mine picked out before Mr. Shue said he would let everyone audition." Kurt admits. "It's the same song I plan to do for all my auditions, Defying Gravity." His friends are shocked by his song choice.

"You know Rachel will have something to say about that." Mercedes points out.

Kurt shrugs. "She can have her regular tantrum and diva storm out to her hearts content, I'm still singing that song, it's my go-to."

"I think I might sing a Beyonce song." Mercedes thinks out loud.

"I'm not auditioning. I'm a dancer, not a singer." Mike says.

Brittany nods in agreement. "Me, too."

"I'll probably sing a Amy Whinehouse song." Santana says.

"I haven't picked a song yet." Finn confesses, making his friends laugh. He narrows his eyes confused. "What's so funny?"

"Are you serious, Hummel?" Santana asks. "This whole audition thing is just to make us feel better. You and Rachel are gonna get a duet, and your girlfriend is getting a solo then at the end of the group number, Mercedes is gonna belt out the last note."

Finn shrugs. "Well maybe Mr. Shue plans to do something different since we lost." His friends either laugh or shake their heads.

"You and Rachel are his favorite, everyone knows it." Mercedes points out.

Finn still looks confused. "Do you all feel that way?"

"It's not how we feel, it's just how it is, Finn." His brother says.

"If Mr. Shue wants to do that again, I'll try to convince him to let someone else do it." He says confidentiality.

"You know Rachel will be pissed if you do." Says Mercedes.

Finn shrugs. "She'll get over it eventually. It's not much of a club if everyone isn't getting a chance in the spotlight."

"Thanks, Finn, but I doubt anything is going to change." Mike says.

Their waitress brings everyone their food and mumbles enjoy as she walk away, tired and ready to go home. As they eat and continue to chat, Mr. Swanson personally greets his new customer. The attractive young blonde looks to be a teenager but with the maturity of an adult with an old soul. She also has two large men flanking her.

Too busy eating and talking, no one else but Kurt notices the blonde as she is seated by Mr. Swanson and one of the waiters. Her guards stand behind her. The waiter then takes her order and brings it into the kitchen and Mr. Swanson excuses himself. Just a moment later the waiter returns with a blotter of Tru Blood, synthetic blood for vampires. Kurt suddenly chokes on his drink seeing the red bottle. Brittany pats his back, confused.

"You ok, Kurt?" Mercedes asks. He nods still coughing up a little of his drink. "What was that about, did you see a cute boy or something?"

"No." He leans closer to the table so he can talk quietly. "A vampire just walked in." His friends scan the room, trying to see if they got spot the vampire. "She's right over there." He points out. All their heads turn to where he's pointing to but aren't convinced.

"I don't know, Kurt. No one has ever seen a vampire in Lima." Mike says.

"Yea, how do you even know she's a vampire? The waiter is bringing her food." Mercedes points out.

"Don't you see her drink?" Kurt asks. They shake their heads.

"It's facing away from me, I can't read it." Mercedes says.

"It's Tru Blood. Synthetic blood for vamps."

"Wow, ok. First of all don't say vamps, it sounds like some kind of drug." Santana says. "And second of all why would she eat if she has Tru Blood?"

He shrugs. "Maybe it's just for looks." He guesses.

"She's hot, I hope she is a vampire. Vampires are hot." Brittany says. However unlike his friend, Finn doesn't seem to like the idea of a vampire in town.

"They're not hot." He argues. "They're dangerous, I don't know why we just don't kill them, or make them hide out again."

Santana snorts. "You're just saying that cause you're scared."

"Well aren't you? She can kill us before we can blink."

Santana looks over to the blonde and shrugs. "She doesn't scare me." She says honestly. Mercedes claims she also isn't scared, as does Kurt, and everyone knows Brittany isn't. The Latina doesn't know why but she feels the vampire wouldn't hurt her. It may be the way she presents herself or how polite she is, either way, Santana isn't afraid. She's fascinated.

"I'm a little scared." Mike admits. "Only cause I've never seen a vampire up close, only on TV." He explains. Brittany gasps, suddenly excited by something.

"I wonder if she sparkles like in _Twilight_." Santana rolls her eyes. She hates that her friend forces her to watch that ridiculous movie. "We should ask her." The blonde suggests.

"Are you crazy?" Finn asks. "Don't have her come over here, she'll definitely want to eat us then." He whispers harshly.

Mercedes narrows her eyes. "Why are you whispering?"

"So she doesn't hear me." Mercedes shakes her head.

"Why does she have bodyguards?" Mike asks suddenly noticing the two large men standing behind her.

"She probably just has a lot of money and doesn't trust anyone in town." Kurt guesses. Suddenly the said vampire waking towards them with her guards still flanking her sides.

"You're even hotter up close." Her friends turn to see who she's taking to and freeze.

The blonde vampire smiles. "Thank you, you're very kind." Brittany blushes, suddenly shy now. "I apologize for interrupting you, but I couldn't help to overhear so I didn't see the harm in answering your questions. That is if you're not too scared to ask." She teases. Santana definitely likes her.

"Do you sparkle like in the movie?" Brittany asks.

The vampire chuckles. "No." Brittany deflates, disappointed by the news. "Word of advice, if you see another vampire, don't ask. They're not all nice like me and I know how much some of them despise the movie."

Santana scoffs. "Any sane person despises that movie." She says under her breath, although the vampire can still hear her.

Everyone except for Finn, gets brave enough to ask the vampire questions, curious about her kind, never have seen a vampire before. It doesn't take long for the teens to become infatuated with the blonde vampire. So much in fact, they fail to notice she has her fists clutched tightly by her side, or the number of times she looks at Santana when the Latina isn't paying attention.

However, the vampire's guards notice, they have since the blonde has started talking to the group of teens. One of them leans over and whispers something into her ear, she nods in response.

"Pardon me, I should be going now. It was nice meeting all of you, enjoy the rest of your meal, it'll be on me."

"Oh, you don't-" Santana says then Mercedes cuts her off.

"Thank you. You're a lot nicer than I'd thought you'd be."

The vampire flashes a weak smile. "I get that a lot. We're not all feeding off humans, some of us drink Tru Blood and believe it or not, we can also eat food. Although, only a hand full can stomach it." She explains, and the vampire's presence suddenly makes sense to them.

"We should really go now, Miss. Fabray." Her other guard insists.

"Just let your waitress know I'm paying for your meal." The vampire waves then leaves with her guards.

"Wow, that was crazy." Mercedes says. "I can't believe there's a vampire in Lima."

"I don't like it." Says Finn.

"Baby." Brittany teases. Finn rolls his eyes but remains silent. The teens finally eat their food since distracted by the blonde vampire. When they finish, Kurt makes sure to tell the waitress the vampire is paying for their meal. Even despite not knowing her name, the woman knows exactly who Kurt is talking about.

"I still can't believe there's a vampire in town." Mercedes says as they head out to their cars to leave.

"Can we not talk about that anymore?" Finn pleads, making his friends laugh.

"I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow's cheer practice." Brittany grumbles, changing the subject for Finn.

"I thought you have practice before or after school?" Mike asks.

"We do, but until regionals, it's also every Saturday." Santana says. "Coach Sue would have us practice all day during school hours if she could, she's a crazy bitch."

"Good luck with that." Says Mercedes. Reaching their vehicles the friends say goodbye. "Will you two still be at Puck's party tomorrow night?" She asks Santana and Brittany.

"Unless we're too exhausted from practice, we should be." Santana answers for them.

"Cool. See ya later, drive safe." She says hugging the brunette, then Brittany. The rest of the friends say goodbye to each other before parting ways to go home or drop someone to their house.

"Are you spending the night?" Santana asks Brittany as she drives.

"Yea. Do I still have clothes and a uniform at your place?"

Santana shrugs. "Unless you took them home, you should."

"Good. I don't wanna go home to get them." Santana snorts. "Since Finn isn't here can we talk about the vampire some more?"

Santana chuckles. "Sure."

"You have to admit she was hot."

She nods. "Yea, she was." Santana agrees.

"I was bumped she doesn't sparkle but she seemed cool and she's really nice." Brittany continues, thinking out loud.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Santana teases.

Brittany snorts. "No, but if she offered to have sex, I wouldn't turn her down." Santana just laughs in response pulling into the driveway. "You would, too." The Latina chooses to remain silent as the girls go inside the house.

"Brittany is sleeping over!" Santana shouts to her parents in the large home. Going up the stairs, the Latina pauses spotting her parents talking in the kitchen. "Britt, I'll be up in a minute, I don't think they heard me."

"Ok, I'm gonna pick the movie." Brittany says running up the stairs.

"Anything but Twilight!" Santana shouts back. She hears Brittany groan and shakes her head before going to the kitchen, however, pauses at the doorway eavesdropping on her parents.

"You know how your brother is. He leaves the states without telling anyone for months then almost a year later comes back without calling and brings gifts." Danté says.

Maribel sighs. "You're probably right, but I still worry."

"Is Tio David missing?" Santana asks finally making her presence known.

Danté looks at her suspiciously. "Did you eavesdrop, or did, you know?" He asks gesturing towards his head.

Santana rolls her eyes. "I overheard you talking. Where's Tio David?" Her parents share a look, debating if they should tell her. "I'm not a kid, tell me."

"We're not sure." Maribel admits. "No one has heard from him in almost a month."

Santana frowns. She's always been really close to her uncle, although it might be because she's his only niece, but that doesn't matter to her. "Should we call the police?"

"I called your grandmother, she said to wait a bit longer. He might have left the states and can't get service again." She explains.

She scoffs. "You're really going to listen to Abuela?" She asks, not believing what she's hearing.

"I'll wait just a few more days." Danté promises. "If we still don't hear from him, then I will call the police, ok? I know it's hard but you and you're mother shouldn't worry yet."

Santana just shakes her head, giving up on trying to convince her parents they should call the police. Instead she goes upstairs to her room with Brittany.

"You ok? You look like a sad panda." Santana doesn't say anything as she grabs some pajama's then goes into the bathroom to change. "San, what's wrong?"

The brunette sighs siting next to her friend on the bed. "My Tio David is missing and my parents want to wait to call the police."

"Wow, that's really serious. I just thought someone ate the last piece of pizza." Santana nods. "Why would they wait to call the police?"

"My mom said he likes to go out of state a lot without telling anyone for months. Papi won't wait that long, though. He's going to give it a few more days, if we don't hear from him, then they'll call."

Brittany nods. "That makes sense. Try not to worry, your brain will think of worse case scenarios and drive yourself crazy."

"That won't be easy." Santana groans.

Brittany flashes a sympathetic smile. "I know. Let's watch this movie, I'm tired."

Santana and Brittany get comfortable in the brunette's bed then Brittany presses play on the remote control. Eventually falling asleep watching the film.

* * *

 **Earlier that night...**

On his way to his house, Blaine gets hungry so the teen makes a stop at Wal-Mart for the Subway inside. Being in a small town, he gets stopped by a few people for a quick chat end teeing and leaving the building. Approaching his car, he pauses, thinking he heard something but not hearing it again, he moves forward to the vehicle.

The parking lot is pretty much empty. Lima keeps the store open all night, but the people in town aren't there 24/7 like most. They have no reason to be.

As Blaine unlocks his door, he's suddenly thrown to the other side of the parking lot like a bowling ball, sliding across the asphalt. He gasps for air as the breath was knocked out of him and his vision is blurred from a possible concussion hitting the concrete.

"All you humans are the same." The deep, bone chilling voice above him says. Blaine can't see who it is. It's too dark and his vision still hasn't improved.

"P-Please, don't hurt me." He pleads.

The man scoffs. "I knew you were going to say that, and I never get tired of hearing it." He leans closer to Blaine with a creepy smirk. "Say it again. Come on, beg for your life before I sink my teeth into you and suck every drop of blood in your worthless body."

Blaine whimpers and tries to crawl away unsuccessfully. The vampire pulls him back. "P-Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything, please."

"Huh, that's a new one." The vampire thinks out loud. "What are you willing to do to save your life?" He asks in a mocking tone.

"I-I'll let you feed from me whenever you want."

The vampire scoffs. "I have someone for that."

Blaine chokes a sob. "Then why are you doing this?"

The vampire grabs Blaine by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. "You're just a means to an end, kid. You'll be the start of everything." Blaine sobs, knowing his short life is coming to an end.

"What does that mean?"

He shrugs. "Does it matter? You won't be around to see it." And with that the vampire sinks his teeth into Blaine's neck. The teen whimpers in pain as his blood is drained out of him until his last breath. The vampire licks the remaining blood from his lips and in a flash leaves the scene.

* * *

The following morning, Maribel wakes Santana and Brittany up for their cheer practice. The girls get ready while their half asleep before going into the kitchen for breakfast. Danté and Maribel are siting at the table eating and drinking coffee while watching the morning news. However, as soon as Danté spots the girls, he quickly turns the small television off.

"Good morning, girls. How did you sleep?"

"Good." Brittany says siting next to Maribel and grabbing one of the bowls of cereal that was placed out for them. Santana doesn't say anything, too suspicious of why her father turned the tv off. She narrows her eyes at her father and concentrates.

"Just think about work. Work, work, work. I have surgery today, two, actually. I should prepare myself for those."

Impatient now, Santana huffs. "What aren't you telling me? Is it Tio David, is he ok?"

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Maribel asks. Brittany is also confused.

"The tv is off and Papi is making sure he thinks about work." She points out. Both her parents release a tired sigh.

"I told you we couldn't keep this from her." Maribel tells Danté. "If she didn't hear it from the news, or us, she would from someone in town or at school."

"What's going on?" Santana asks.

"It's one of your friends, Blaine." Danté starts to explain. "He was killed last night in the Wal-Mart parking lot. Police think it was a vampire." Santana and Brittany are both in shock.

"H-How do they know it was a vampire?" Santana asks.

"I think maybe we shouldn't go into detail." Maribel says.

Danté shrugs. "If they don't hear it from us, they will from someone in town or at school, right?" Maribel sighs. She hates when her words are used against her. "He was-uh- thrown across the parking lot and there were bite marks on his neck." He explains.

Getting more emotional now, both Santana and Brittany grieve for their friend as Maribel tries to comfort them.

"You don't have to go to cheer practice if you don't want to, girls." Maribel says.

"No, I'll go. If I don't, I'll stay home and cry all day." Says Santana.

"I wanna go, too." Brittany agrees.

"Are you gonna drive or do you want me or your mother to take you?"

"I'll drive." Santana says grabbing her car keys hanging on the hook. "Come on, Britt, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now." Brittany follows Santana out to her car.

"I can't believe this is happening." Brittany says above a whisper. "You don't think it could have been the vampire we met last night at Breadstix, do you?"

Santana pauses before pulling out on to the street. "I haven't thought about it. I've just been focusing on the fact that our friend is dead, and how Kurt is dealing with it."

"He must be devastated. I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while."

Santana exhales. "I don't think we will either." She agrees.

At cheer practice, Blaine was all anyone could talk about, when they could talk between practicing their routines. No one has ever been murdered in their little town, and everyone is shocked and angry.

Santana knows they just got a little taste of what the next week or so will be like. At school, and in town, everyone won't be able to stop talking about it unless something else happens worth gossiping about.

After practice, Santana drops Brittany to her house. The blonde tried to convince her to stay for a while because her little sister wanted to see the Latina. Santana declined though and asked Brittany to tell the little blonde she'll see her next time. Now on her way home, she passes the Hummel household.

Santana stops her car then drives back toward the house then sits in the middle of the road, debating if she wants to go inside. Kurt might not want to see anyone, but it wouldn't hurt to try and make sure he knows she's there for him.

The brunette finally makes a decision and maneuvers her car and parks in front of the house then approaches the front door. However, before she could knock, Burt is headed out the door.

"Oh, excuse me, Santana. I was just headed to the store." He apologizes. "I'm guessing you're here to see Kurt."

She nods. "I just want him to know I'm here for him even if he doesn't want to see me."

Burt flashes a weak smile. "That's nice of you. No one else has stopped by, they're probably thinking he doesn't want to see anyone either." Burt pauses, getting a little emotional for his son. "I haven't seen him like this since his mother died. I don't know what to do for him, but maybe you can help. He's in his room, he isn't talking."

Santana chokes back tears herself. He's worse than she thought. "I'll try, Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you, Santana. I appreciate it." He surprises the brunette and wraps her in a tight hug. But she figures he needed it and hugs him back. "Thank you." He whispers in her ear before pulling away and getting into his car.

Before Santana goes inside, she wipes a few tears that managed to escape. In the house, it's quiet. Making it hard to tell who's actually home. Santana quietly goes to the basement where Kurt's room is and descends the stairs. Kurt is laying on his head with his back turned to her. Although, she can't tell if he's crying.

"Kurt, it's me, Santana." She pauses waiting for response, but not receiving one, she continues. "I-I wasn't sure if you wanted to see anyone, but I was passing by and I wanted you to know that I'm here for you when you're ready to talk." She explains.

Still not getting a response, Santana climbs into bed with him and spoons her friend. Kurt just sighs deeply getting comfortable.

 _"Why did it have to be Blaine? Why did he have to leave early just to rehearse for a stupid play that's not even going to start until two weeks from now? Why did Rachel have to ask him to rehearse so early? If it wasn't for her, Blaine would still be alive."_

"Don't blame Rachel for this. You know it's not her fault, no one could have predicted this was going to happen." She gently reminds him.

"Stay out of my head."

Santana sighs. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't have control over it." She apologizes. A silence falls over them and Santana wonders what else she could say to help.

"I was mad at him." Kurt suddenly says. "He didn't tell me about going to Rachel's to rehearse before the game. He usually tells me everything."

"We all forced you two to go, it's not like we gave him the opportunity to say something."

"That's what I told myself and I wasn't mad anymore, but then he wouldn't answer any of my texts or calls this morning and I thought he was ignoring me." Kurt pauses choking a sob. "But he was laying dead in the Wal-Mart parking lot."

Santana holds Kurt a little tighter, not knowing what to say, and eventually they fall asleep. When she wakes up, someone is shaking her.

"San, wake up." She groans and opens one of her eyes to see Finn standing over her. Then looking beside her where Kurt was laying, she realizes he's gone. "He's upstairs." The football player answers her silent question.

"Sorry I feel asleep. Practice took a lot out of me."

Finn shrugs. "It's ok. Thanks for talking to Kurt. He's kind of better now, I mean, he's talking to us now. That's an improvement."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "He's still in pain, though."

"He always will unless someone can magically make it go away." Santana stretches then Finn steps away so she can get up.

"If only." She says before going up the stairs. In the kitchen, Carol is making lunch with Kurt's help.

"Will you be staying to eat?" Carol asks.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Hummel. My parents don't even know I'm here, they're probably worried about me."

Carol nods. "Be careful."

Santana just smiles in response then gives the women a hug. She also says goodbye to Kurt, Finn and Burt before finally going home.

"Mija, is that you?!" Maribel shouts from the kitchen.

"Yea, who else would it be?!" Santana shouts back.

"Can you go to the store for some milk?!"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Sure! I'll be back soon!"

"Gracias, baby!"

Santana turns around then goes back into the car to go to the store. On her way, she spots some people outside a large house carrying pickets signs that read vampires belong in hell. Curious, she parks on the side of the road and checks it out.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks a young girl around her age that loves next door.

The girl raises her brows. "You don't know?"

Santana shrugs. "I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"A vampire lives there. She killed that kid at Wal-Mart, now everyone wants her dead."

Santana looks back at the house and notices a man peeking through the closed curtains. She briefly wonders if it's one of the vampire's bodyguards. Then having heard enough of everyone screaming at the house, Santana returns to her car to leave for the store.

While there, Santana receives a text from Puck, letting her know the party is still on. Mercedes, Brittany, Mike, Tina and even Finn also text her to tell the brunette they're still going. As promised, it only takes her a few minutes to get the milk.

"Gracias, Mija." Maribel repeats as Santana hands her the gallon of milk.

"De nada."

"Do you still have plans for tonight?" Danté asks.

She nods. "Puck texted me, his party is still on. Brittany is coming over so we can leave together."

"You know the rules." Maribel warns her. "Text me when you get there, don't be out past midnight, and make sure you have a DD." She says giving her a stern look.

Santana rolls her eyes. "I know, I know." The brunette goes up to her room to get ready for the party. By the time she makes some finishing touches on her makeup, Brittany arrives.

"You look hot." Brittany says siting on Santana's bed. The brunette is wearing a red tight dress with her hair up in a neat pony tail.

Santana snorts. "Thanks. Did your mom drop you off?"

She nods. "Yea. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn and Rachel are already there. I texted Mercedes and told her we would be there soon." Brittany informs her.

"Ok, I'm done. I told Mami and Papi about the party when I came back from the store. They'll know where I'll be for the next few hours." Santana and Brittany go downstairs and outside to Santana's car. "I went to see Kurt earlier."

"How did that go?" Brittany asks getting into the car with Santana.

The brunette shrugs. "As you would expect, I guess." Santana looks both ways before pulling out of the driveway. "He wouldn't talk so I just laid in bed with him. Then I read his mind and he got mad, but it got him talking."

"You read his mind?"

Santana nods. "It was an accident, you know I don't always have control over it."

"Yea." Brittany turns the station and gets comfortable. "I'm still jealous you can read minds. I bet it comes in handy."

Santana snorts. "It can be, but it's not as glamorous as it sounds."

Brittany rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "Sure it is." Santana just laughs in response as they approach Puck's parents house. They're gonna a lot on the weekends so the football player is always having a party. Santana parks her car in the first available spot she sees before they head inside the house.

There's already a large crowd inside and the lightweights are already tipsy. Brittany and Santana hold hands so they don't lose each other as they weave through everyone to the kitchen where they know their friends will be waiting.

"It's about time!" Mercedes shouts.

Santana snorts. "Shut up, bitch. We're not that late." Mercedes just rolls her eyes. Santana fixes herself a mixed drink of whatever that's on the counter, she wants to get drunk. Brittany follows her lead.

"How you doing, Finn?" Santana asks.

He shrugs. "Ok, I guess. I just want to get really drunk tonight."

Santana nods then holds up her cup. "To Blaine, may he singing in heaven and greasing up his hair to the max." Her friends chuckle then hold up their drinks and tap their red solo cups together before gulping down their alcohol in honor of their late friend.

"Lesbro, you're here!" Puck shouts walking into the room.

She rolls her eyes. "You know I hate it when you call me that." Puck throws his arm around her shoulders.

"You're clearly not drunk yet and I know exactly how to fix that. Who wants to play beer pong?!" He shouts to the crowd.

"I'm on Santana's team!" Brittany shouts back, raising her hand.

Puck smirks at the blonde. "You are?" Brittany just scoffs in response.

For a few hours the group of friends, along with a few other peers from school, play beer bong until they're all drunk, Santana included. Even everyone who wasn't playing are now drunk later into the night.

"Who wants to play the undefeated champs?!" Santana slurs. Brittany and Santana have been beating everyone, and now she wants to challenge someone else. Mercedes shakes her head, laughing at her drunk friend.

"I think you had enough, San. It's late, and I know your parents don't like you to be out past midnight. I'll take you home." She offers. "Where's your keys?"

Santana smirks. "They're in my bra. I dare ya to reach in and get em." She slurs. Mercedes cringes and a tipsy Brittany reach into Santana's dress to fetch her keys, making Santana yelp in surprise.

"Thanks, Britt." The blonde salutes her. "Do you need a ride, too?"

"No, I'm spending the night. Thanks, anyway."

Mercedes chuckles. "No problem."

"Do you need help taking her to the car?" Mike offers.

"Yea, thanks, Mike." The football player puts Santana's arm around his neck.

"Oh hey, I don't think your girlfriend likes you touching me." Santana says pointing out to Tina standing by the counter with her arms crossed.

"Babe, I'm just helping Cedes take San to her car. I'll be back soon."

She smiles. "Ok. Goodnight, San."

Santana waves. "Night, Tina."

They have some difficulty getting through the crowd of people, especially with a drunk Santana, but eventually they make it out of the house. Santana directs them to her car then Mike helps her into the passenger seat.

"Goodnight, San."

Santana smiles up at him. "Goodnight, Mike."

"Are you gonna walk back?" Mike asks suddenly realizing she would have to leave Santana's car behind.

"I wasn't planning on it. Can you follow me in your car?"

He nods. "I'll just be a minute. I have to tell Tina first."

"Alright, take your time." While Mercedes waits, she listens to the radio and Santana falls asleep. It only takes a few minutes for him to return, however, Rachel is with him.

"Change of plans. Rachel will follow you and drive you back. Tina is too drunk to be in there by herself for too long, she was just taking shots off Brittany's stomach."

Mercedes snorts. "That's fine by me. Thanks for doing this, Rach."

The diva smiles. "Of course. You know I don't like to drink much and I'm always available to give a helping and to my friends. My car is right over there, I'll honk."

"Ok."

Mercedes waits again, this time for Rachel. When the diva honks her horn, Mercedes pulls out in front of her so Rachel is following her to the Lopez residence. When they almost reach the house, Santana wakes up.

"Are we there yet?"

Mercedes snorts at her drunk friend. "Almost." Santana rubs her eyes with a groan then spots a hooded figure on the side of the road behind some trees. Whoever it is, they're going at the same speed they are in the car along side them.

"What the hell is that?"

Mercedes scans the area confused. "What's what? I don't see anything."

"In the trees, there." Santana points out.

Mercedes scoffs. "Girl, you're drunk. There's nothing there." She argues.

"I know what I see." Santana argues back. "Looks like a figure of a man." Her friend just rolls her eyes and ignores the brunette, not believing she sees anything. Mercedes then parks Santana's car in the drive way.

"Home sweet home." Mercedes turns off the car then gets out to help Santana. Rachel also gets out of her car, just in case Mercedes needs her help. Just noticing the diva, due to being drunk, Santana looks at the diva confused.

"Where did you come from, short stack?" She asks as they reach the front door.

"I followed you here in my car so I can take Mercedes back to the party." As they walk through the door, Santana suddenly realizes it could be past her curfew.

"Shit, what time is it?"

"Past your curfew." Mercedes says.

Santana groans as the two other brunette's try to help her up the stairs. "I'm gonna be so grounded. Mami and Papi are gonna be super pissed." Rachel and Mercedes try to get Santana to be quiet in the hall so she doesn't wake her parents up. Then going into her room, they help Santana on the bed, still in her dress.

"I love you, girl, but I'm not dressing you. If Brittany was here, I would have her do if."

Santana waves her off. "I can dress myself, thank you very much."

She snorts. "Alright. Goodnight, I'll text you tomorrow, see how you're doing."

"Bye, thanks for the ride."

Mercedes winks. "Anytime."

"Bye, San. Goodnight." Rachel says.

"Goodnight." Santana says almost falling asleep. Mercedes closes the door behind them as they sneak out of the house. Before Santana falls asleep, she remembers to put her pajama's on. However, as she looks through her dresser draw, she looks out the window and sees the hooded figure across the street from her house. "Who the hell is that?" She whispers to herself then eventually decides in her drunk haze to check it out.

Although she stumbles on her way out, she still somehow manages not to wake her parents. Santana opens the front door and glares at the figure across the street.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?!" She shouts. The figure says nothing, making the brunette angry. "Answer me, asshole! Who are you, and why are you following me?!"

Still no answer she stomps across the street, suddenly feeling a bit more sober than earlier. But she stops halfway as something falling from a tree catches her eye. She gasps in horror at the sight. A woman has fallen and she's covered in blood that's running down from her neck.

Before she could scream another hooded figure, this one much bigger, falls from the tree and sinks his teeth into her neck, getting what's ever left. Even drunk, it quickly clicks a vampire is just a few yards away from her, feeding off one of her neighbor's necks.

"Holy shit." She whispers. Suddenly the vampire looks up at her. All Santana can see are his deep red eyes peering from behind his hood. Knowing how fast they can be, Santana runs as fast as she can in her state to her house. But she doesn't make it. Halfway to her house, the brunette blacks out.

* * *

Lucy Quinn Fabray has seen a lot over the last couple decades. She's seen the world change, along side a few friends that are still alive, so to speak. Being stuck in a teenagers body for so long has its advantages along with its disadvantages.

Before vampires were exposed, she was able to stay under the raider and move place to place for a while before it was noticeable she wasn't aging. When she did feed from humans, no one suspected an innocent teenager, so she was able to con people into thinking she was injured then she would charm them so they thought they were voluntarily letting her feed from them.

Now that vampires are exposed to the world, Quinn pays them to let her feed from them on the rare occasion she doesn't drink Tru Blood. After a while of feeding from humans, Quinn developed a guilty conscience.

Before humans knew about vampires, she was told from other vampires some animals like deer, bears and mountain lions were a good substitute. But now she just tries to stick to Tru Blood, and she promised her father; Russell she would.

Russell Fabray and his late wife; Judy adopted Quinn just three years ago. At the time Judy was diagnosed with breast cancer. The couple always wanted kids, but with the cancer, it was impossible. Originally they planned to adopt a young child between the ages of seven and twelve but they changed their mind as soon as they met Quinn.

After introductions, and Quinn requested they call her Quinn instead of Lucy, the trio clicked right away. Judy and Russell instantly knew they wanted to adopt her. The process took a few months but to them it was worth it.

However, Quinn only had a year with Judy before she passed away. The last time she cried that much, her biological parents died in a boat accident. Ever since then it has just been Quinn and Russell. They've developed a strong relationship and Russell will do anything to keep his daughter safe. Even hiring two bodyguards; Azimo and Dave.

Russell is a very rich man. He owns a chain of hotels and casinos between Vegas, Los Angeles, New York, and Chicago. Although, he owns more hotels than casinos. As a child, Russell briefly lived in Lima, so when they couldn't agree on anywhere else to go, Russell made the final decision for them and chose Ohio.

The owner of Breadstix was an old neighbor of Russell during the short time he lived in Lima. So when they bumped into each other at the store, Tony offered they could eat at his restaurant for free if they wanted to, anytime they wanted. When Quinn dinned there, it was the first time they met but he welcomed her with open arms, even despite being a vampire. Everyone else in his staff was afraid, but not Tony.

Quinn spotted her first. The Latina cheerleader eating with her friends took her breath away. Even all the women she's slept with over the last couple centuries didn't have anything on her. The cheerleader's beautiful brown eyes were hypnotizing, until she heard the girl talk, Quinn could listen to her for hours.

However, what stood out most to the vampire, was her unique smell. It was making Quinn so hungry for blood, she felt like a newborn again. Her throat was burning as soon as she walked in so she requested for Tru Blood and siting at the table she ordered food just so she wouldn't frighten anyone around her.

In the end, it didn't work anyway. The cheerleader and her friends notice the Tru Blood and know she's a vampire. Quinn eavesdropped on them and the vampire used their fright and curiosity as an excuse to be near the Latina. But when she did, the smell was stronger, making her more hungry again. In fact it was so strong she almost couldn't contain herself and her bodyguards knew it. Dave kept insisting they leave and she was glad they did.

"What the hell was that back there?" Dave asks inside the limo. Quinn has her eyes closed as she tries to control her breathing then releases her fangs.

"I don't know, I never experienced that before." She confesses. "The last time I was this hungry, I was a newborn." Azimo reaches into a warm cooler to keep the blood warm, for a bottle of Tru Blood then holds it out for Quinn to take.

"Have some Tru Blood." He suggests. "It should help."

She groans and slaps the bottle out of his hand, causing it to shatter on the floor. "I don't want that synthetic shit. I'm too hungry for that!" The limo pauses and Dave opens the partition separating them.

"Its ok back here, Sebastian, keep driving." He says before closing it again, then glares at the vampire, now with dark red eyes. "You need to control yourself. This town is already on high alert, they think you killed that kid, do you want to give them a reason to stampede to your house with silver stakes?" Quinn closes her eyes and takes a few more breaths, trying to calm herself again.

"I need blood." She groans. Azimo and Dave look at each other and shake their heads. "I don't mean from you, idiots! Get me blood, now!" She shouts. They both nod and pray someone is out for a walk with their dog, or out for a run. Eventually Azimo spots a middle aged man with curly hair looking miserable as he exits a liquor store.

"There's someone. He's coming out a liquor store, though."

"Well then get him before he drinks any of it." Quinn says gritting her teeth.

Dave taps the partition and tells Sebastian to stop. Azimo rushes out of the limo to retrieve the stranger. Dave watches as he talks the man into going inside the limo. Eventually Azimo persuades the stranger to get in the vehicle. He gets a little startled seeing Quinn with her red eyes and scans the limo.

"What's this about, and exactly how much money am I getting?"

"Dave, hand me my purse." The bodyguard passes her the bag and Quinn takes out her wallet. "I'll give you five hundred in cash if you let me feed from you."

He raises his brows. "Five hundred dollars?" He repeats in shock.

Quinn nods. "Just as long as this stays between us, you can have it all." The man has a mini debate in his head then eventually agrees. Quinn hands the money to Azimo. "You'll have the money when I'm finished." She explains.

"How will I hide the marks?"

She waves him off. "I'll take care of that." Quinn pulls his shirt aside and tilts her head to sink her teeth into his neck. He hisses in pain for just a moment. When she's done, Quinn cuts herself with one of her fangs and uses her blood to heal his wound. She retracts her fangs as her eyes return to its normal hazel color.

"Better?" Dave asks.

She nods. "Much. Azimo, give him the money." The bodyguard passes the man his money then let's him go.

"I've never seen you lose control like that." Azimo says. "It was the cheerleader, wasn't it?" Dave shares the same look with the vampire, and the blonde nods.

"She's different." Quinn says. "I've only experienced it once in my lifetime so it's only a hunch. I'll have to do some research."

Dave smirks. "You gonna call Mr. Thomas?"

"Hopefully I'll be able to do more than that. I'd like to see him, if I could."

"Who's Thomas?" Azimo hasn't been Quinn's bodyguard as long as Dave. Russell recently hired him before they moved to Lima.

"An old friend." Quinn says.

"You'll like him, trust me."

"Would you like me to take you home now?" Sebastian asks from the front.

"Excuse me, Sebastian, I got caught up in conversation. Please, take us home." Quinn politely requests.

On their way back to the house, they haven't even reached their street yet, and they come across a horrific scene. A vampire dressed in all black, hovering over a passed out cheerleader on the side of the road, hiding in the dark. Suddenly feeling very protective of the human, in a flash Quinn attacks the vampire and takes the cheerleader.

"Get the hell out of here, Sebastian!" Dave shouts as the vampire tries to catch up with them. When he does, he jumps on to the roof and slams his hand through. Sebastian swerves to get him off and succeeds, only for the vampire to return. He hangs on to the side of the limo, outside Quinn's window where the teen lays passed out.

"Give me that girl, now!" Quinn rarely anything other than polite but on occasion like this, she flips the vampire off. He growls and holds his arm back, in motion to break the glass, but before he could, Quinn flies out the the window. Sebastian stops the limo.

Quinn straddles the other vampire and tries to strangle him. Seeing she's in trouble, Dave grabs a silver necklace from his pocket. He always has something silver, just in case. The bodyguard runs toward the pair and says a silent prayer before placing the silver on the other vampire's face. He screams in pain. Quinn gets off the vampire and they watch as he glances toward the limo and groans before leaving in a flash.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Dave manages to get out as he catches his breath.

"I've never seen him before, but he knows about her."

Dave narrows her eyes confused. "What makes her so special?"

"I told you, I only have a hunch. But I think that just confirmed it for me."

"Does this mean you're not calling Mr. Thomas?" He asks disappointed.

She shakes her head. "No, now I need a second opinion."

Dave nods then looks back to the limo. "We should take her back to her house before she wakes up."

"No, we're closer to our place. Just take her with us."

Dave scoffs. "First you feed of someone in years, then you attack a vampire and now you want to kidnap a teenager?!" He whispers harshly. "Not only will your father disapprove, you can barely control yourself around her. Have you forgotten why you had to feed of someone?!" He whispers again.

Quinn glares at him. "Of course not. But I don't want him to get to her again. He may be weak now but he'll try to go after her again." She explains.

"What about her parents?" He reminds her. "When they realize she's missing, they'll call the police and the first place they'll check will be your house."

Quinn sighs, annoyed. "Go to her house and explain to them what happened."

Dave shakes his head. "Explain what, exactly? That a vampire attacked their daughter so another kidnapped her?"

"Stop saying kidnapped, we're not kidnapping her."

He raises his brows. "We?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Fine, me." Azimo runs up to the pair.

"We need to decide what to do, I think she's starting to wake up."

"You tell her parents their daughter was drunk and stumbled to the house. Tell them we thought it was safer if she spent the night because I didn't want the neighborhood to jump to conclusions and assumed I hurt her." Quinn tells Dave.

He huffs. "Fine. But when your father explodes on you because of this, don't say I didn't warn you." Dave goes to walk down the street but then pauses and turns back around. "Where does she live?" He asks, realizing he doesn't know.

"Just look for a black 2012 Chevy Colorado in the driveway." Azimo says, confusing the pair. He shrugs. "I just realized in the limo I know her dad. He's a doctor, that's one of the cars he drives."

"How do you know that?" Quinn asks.

"He's my doctor." Azimo says like it's the mo obvious thing in the world. "Remember when we were moving in and I hurt myself when I helped carry that big statue?" They nod. "A lot of people recommend Dr. Lopez, he's supposed the best doctor in town."

"Alright, we better get moving then before she wakes up." Quinn advices. "We'll see you at the house later?" She asks Dave. He nods. "Come on, Azimo." The pair return to the limo. Azimo retakes his seat and Quinn takes hers next to the Latina. Looking down at the cheerleader as Sebastian drives them home, a thought occurs to her. "Azimo?"

"Yea?"

"If you know her father, do you know what her name is?" She asks never taking her eyes off the beautiful girl. Azimo needs a moment to think.

"He did mention his daughter." He thinks out loud. "He named her after a guitar player, it starts with an S."

"Santana." Sebastian says from the front.

"Yea, that's it."

Quinn smiles down at the brunette and lightly strokes her soft, tan cheek. "Santana." She whispers, testing out the name. "It suits her." She admires.

* * *

Santana groans as she attempts to wake up. She doesn't know where she's at, she just knows she's on a soft surface and her head hurts.

"Be careful." She hears a man say. "You hit your head."

Santana finally opens her eyes and scans the room. She's laying on a large, antique bed surrounded by other antique furniture. "Where the hell am I?"

"I apologize, you must not remember what happened." She shakes her head, as she bites her tongue. "You were really drunk last night and stumbled on to my front porch. My daughter found you and took you in. Don't worry your parents know where you are." The stranger reassures her.

"Who are you?"

The man sighs, as if he's not looking forward to telling her. "Russell Fabray." Santana doesn't recognize the name. "My daughter is Quinn, you may have met her at Breadstix." He reminds her. Santana gasps in realization. She's at the vampire's house.

"Where is your daughter?"

"In the basement, asleep." She nods, remembering vampires can't be out in the sun. "There's some Advil for your headache." He points to the bed side table. "And if you're hungry, breakfast should be ready. Sebastian will take you home whenever you'd like."

Santana takes the Advil with some water. "I'd like to eat first."

Russell nods. "Follow me."

Santana hops out of bed, due to it being so high. Then she follows Russell down the stairs and to the kitchen. She can smell the food before she sees it. The two bodyguards she remembers seeing at the restaurant are already eating.

"Good morning." One of them greets.

She flashes a weak smile. "Morning."

"Don't mind Azimo." Russell assures her. "They're both gentle giants." He jokes. The other bodyguards gestures to the plates of food on the island.

"Help yourself." Santana takes a little bit of everything, surprising the three men in the room. "I like you." Santana smiles. "I'm Dave, by the way." He says holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you." She shakes his hand.

"Santana." She introduces herself, not realizing they know her name already. "Nice to meet you, too, I guess." Suddenly another guy pops in the kitchen.

"Sir, the news is on." He informs Russell.

"Excuse me." The man pardons himself before leaving the room.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian." He introduces himself. "I'll be driving you home when you're done here."

"Russell told me."

Sebastian points behind him. "I better go in and calm him down. It was nice to officially meet you, Santana, just let me know when you're ready."

Santana narrows her eyes. "How do you know my name?" Azimo and Dave glare at the driver.

"Dude, come on, really?" Dave says. Sebastian just winces. Santana turns to the bodyguards, silently asking what's going on. Azimo smiles at the teen.

"Your dad is my doctor." He quickly covers up. "He liked to talk about you."

She snorts. "Right, I should've known. It's a small town and my dad is one of the best doctors we have."

"Shit!" Russell curses form inside the living room.

"Excuse me." Azimo says before leaving the room. Dave and Sebastian share a look.

"You can actually take the food with you." Sebastian says.

Santana narrows her eyes, suspicious. "Are throwing me out?"

"No, of course not." Sebastian denies. "It's just going to get more complex and tense here and it would be best if you weren't around for it." He vaguely explains.

"Ok." Santana agrees, although still suspicious there's more they're not telling her. Dave helps pack her food into a container then follows the boys to the front door. However, Russell stops them.

"Are you crazy? Go out the back, use my car." He says giving Sebastian his keys.

"They're outside already?" Sebastian asks.

Russell groans. "Of course they are. A woman was killed last night and the first person this town accuses is my daughter, the evil vampire that needs to go to hell." He mocks.

"Right." He turns Santana around and escorts her to the back door. There's also a garage in the back here Russell's car is kept. Dave opens the back door for Santana then takes the passenger seat.

"You better hurry before someone spots us." Dave advises.

"On it." Sebastian starts the car and quickly pulls out of the driveway.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Azimo knows your dads truck. And if we didn't, we would of asked you." Dave points out. Santana nods but remains silent. Her whole morning has been odd and she has a feeling she's been lied to. The brunette may have been drunk, but she never blacks out.

Something definitely happened to her, and Santana is determined to find out what it is, when another thought occurs to her. The cheerleader concentrates on Dave as she narrows her eyes.

 _"Quinn is in even more trouble than I thought. She's already in it deep feeding from someone, then she kidnaps this girl and has us cover it up. If the town ever finds out, she's a dead vampire for sure."_

Suddenly Santana's memory comes rushing back to her. She remembers the two hooded figures outside her house when Mercedes and Rachel dropped her off. She confronted one of them, the other appeared and killed a woman then attacked her before she blacked out.

"Did she attack me?" Santana asks no one in particular.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asks.

"Quinn, Russell's vampire daughter." She clarifies. "Did she attack me before kidnapping me?" Dave narrows his eyes.

"Of course not, why would you ask such a thing?" Sebastian continues.

"I heard Dave say Quinn fed from someone then kidnapped me."

"How the hell did you hear that? I just thinking it, I didn't say anything."

She shrugs. "It's a thing I do."

Dave's eyes widen in realization. "Holy shit, she was right."

"Who was right about what?"

"Change of plans, Sebastian." Dave ignores Santana's question. "Go back to the house. Russell has to hear this." Sebastian turns the car around.

"What about her parents?"

"When we get there, you call them and let them know you're ok, you're staying with a friend." Dave orders.

"Not until someone tells me what the hell is going on."

"Later." Dave promises, making the brunette more angry.

At the house, Sebastian parks the car back into the garage in the back then the trio return inside the large home.

"Why haven't you dropped her off?" Russell asks as they enter the living room.

"Quinn knew she's different and she was right." Dave says, pointing to Santana.

"Different how?"

"Well she only suspected it and I had a feeling I knew what she had in mind. Then something happened and she said it confirmed it but still wanted a second opinion from Mr. Thomas." He starts to explain.

"Why Thomas, what could he know?"

Dave steps closer to Russell. "Sir, have you ever heard of fairies?"

Russell narrows his eyes at Santana. "You think she's a fairy?" Dave nods. "What makes you think so?"

"She can read minds, sir."

Russell groans loudly. "This changes everything."

"Wait, hold on a minute." Santana says. "Fairies aren't real."

"Just like vampires aren't real?" Dave asks. "There's one sleeping in the basement right now, just bellow our feet." He points out. "But you're having doubts fairies can be real?"

Santana pauses, knowing he's right. "But I'm normal." She argues. "I'm just a boring Puerto Rican teenager trying to figure out what I want to do with my life when I graduate high school." She rants.

"I apologize if I sound rude but, you can read minds." Sebastian points out. "You never once thought you were different with this uncommon ability?"

"Of course I did, as a kid and my parents always told me I wasn't so I believed them."

"So, what does this mean, what are we gonna do?" Dave asks.

"She can't be away from home much longer, I'm sure her parents are getting worried. Azimo, go with her, pretend you met last night and you made sure she got home safe. That should give us enough time to figure out what to do from there."

"Right. Sebastian, keys?" He throws Azimo the keys then the bodyguard drives Santana back home.

"Why is being a fairy special?" Santana asks as they park in front of the house.

Azimo sighs. "You're asking the wrong guy. I heard of fairies existence when you did. Dave, Russell and Quinn know more than Sebastian and I." He explains. "We better go inside now, I think I see your mom through the window."

Santana looks over to the house then rolls her eyes seeing her mother then exits the car and goes inside with Azimo on her tail.

"Mami, I'm fine."

Maribel shakes her head with her arms crossed. "Why were you wondering through town while drunk, after what happened to Blaine, I thought you would be more careful. Especially going to the vampire's house, she could of hurt you, or worse."

"Quinn wouldn't hurt her." Azimo defends his friend. "She's a vampire, not a monster."

"Sorry, but I don't see the difference." Azimo clenches his fist, getting his anger under control. "And you are?"

"Azimo. Quinn's bodyguard."

Maribel gives him a strange look. "A vampire needs to protect herself from humans?"

He shrugs. "She's not invincible."

Maribel nods. "No, I suppose not." She thinks out loud. "Santana, go upstairs. You're lucky your father is at work or you'd be in whole lot of trouble. I'll call you down when lunch is ready. I'll take that." With a huff, Santana gives her mother the container of food then marches up the stairs, when Azimo tries to follow, Maribel stops him. "You plan on staying all day?"

"If that's ok with you." Santana silently pleads with her mother to say yes.

"Fine. Keep the door opens."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Mami, I'm gay, what do you think is gonna happen?"

Maribel flashes an apologetic smile. Santana only just came out to her parents a few weeks ago and sometimes they still forget. "Sorry, Mija. I'm just so used to saying that."

"It's ok, Mami. We'll keep the noise down." Maribel sometimes works from home processing insurance claims in her office.

In her room, Santana checks her cell phone. Her inbox is full of text messages from her friends. Seeing Azimo stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, she gestures to the chair in the corner.

"You can sit down." Azimo sits quietly while she replies to everyone. She lies to most and on,y tells Brittany and Mercedes what really happened.

"Do you parents know you're a fairy?" Azimo suddenly asks.

Santana shrugs. "If they do, they've never told me." Azimo just nods. "My friends Brittany and Mercedes are coming over so I'm gonna take a shower. You can watch TV." Santana hands him the remote then grabs some fresh clothes before disappearing in the bathroom. By the time he's finished, she hears Mercedes and Brittany walk in.

"Why are you here?" She hears Brittany ask.

"I'm Santana's new friend."

Santana emerges from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. "He's cool, guys. He's actually a part of what I was telling you about on the phone." Santana sits on the bed and begins to explain everything that's happened last night and the last few hours.

"You're a fairy?" Mercedes asks, not believing it.

"You met a vampire, and you have trouble believing fairies are real?" Azimo asks.

"He has a point, Cedes." Brittany says.

"Ok, point taken. But why does being a fairy require her to have a bodyguard?"

Azimo puts his hands up in surrender. "I have no clue, I just heard about fairies today myself. I just know they're going to call an old friend of Quinn's for a second opinion, and form a plan."

"What happens until then?" Mercedes asks.

"We have to wait, I guess." Mercedes and Santana groan.

"Can we go out while we wait?" Brittany asks.

"No, I'm definitely grounded. Russell had to tell Mami I wandered to their house while I was drunk."

Brittany gets up from the bed and walks over to the shelves of movies. "Then if we can't go out, we should at least do something fun."

* * *

A man with dark hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing a black hoodie gets his anger out by punching holes in the concrete walls of the basement to his new house. As he does, a teen stands near by, frightened by the man's actions.

"I came so close to getting her and then that bitch had to show up!" The man continues to throw a tantrum, punching his walls in lightening speed. "The whole town thinks she killed that kid, and now the woman last night, why haven't they arrested her?!" He asks the boy.

"I-It's not enough." He stutters. "They need more evidence."

He slams his fist one last time against the wall. "She's the only vampire they know about. I made sure there were bite marks on their necks. Who else but a vampire would do that?"

The teen shrugs. "Maybe they're too scared." He suggests.

"That bitch needs to be out of the way. I didn't get that spic fairy and move all the way to this shit hole, just to find out another vampire is here. They're supposed to think she killed those people so no one suspects me. She's not supposed to be the fucking hero to the fairy I want!" There's a short silence.

"What if I can help some more?"

The vampire huffs. "And how do you think you can help?"

The teen shrugs. "If I go to her school, I can take some of the same classes, get close to her. If she invites me to her place, I can get you in. Then you wouldn't have to worry about Quinn Fabray. At least, not for a while."

The vampire smirks. "And all this time I thought I would be the brains of the operation. Good job, now let me rest."

* * *

Russell, Dave and Sebastian wait until it's dark when Quinn wakes up to explain everything that's happened. So for the rest of the day, everyone had kept themselves busy with something.

"Before we do anything, we have to talk to Thomas. He knows more about fairies than all of us." Quinn says.

"I thought Mr. Fabray had knowledge about them?" Sebastian asks.

Russell shakes his head. "I just know they can read minds and vampires can get addicted to their blood, I don't know why. I'm only human, like you." He reminds the driver.

"Are we going to him, or is he coming to us?" Quinn asks.

"We're going to him." Russell says. "He's in Cincinnati, it's just a few hour drive."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Just a few hours?"

Russell pats his shoulder. "You can handle it." Dave peeks out the window to double check the protesters left.

"All clear, we can go."

The group heads out to the limo and Russell directs Sebastian during the drive to Cincinnati. It's late by they get there. Thomas' butler greets them at the door then escorts them to Thomas' office.

"Sir, your guests have arrived."

Sebastian does a double take. The driver assumed Thomas would be an adult or a teen like Quinn, he never expected to see a child siting at a large desk in the middle of a large home. Thomas had be turned into a vampire long before Quinn had as a child. Being stuck in a teenagers body can be difficult, the blonde ant imagine what it's like for Thomas.

"Quinn, Russell." He greets with a bright smile. "So good to see you both. Please, sit down and make yourselves at home." He gestures to the couch. "Now what is it you need to speak to me about?" He asks walking around his desk, then the child sits a top of it.

"Can you tell us what you know about fairies?"

The vampire is surprised his old friend would ask about such mysterious creatures. "I've met my fair share of fairies over the centures of my life, they're very mysterious creatures. Well, the full blood fairies that is, those things are pure assholes." Quinn and Russell's jaws almost hit the floor. They're not used to Thomas swearing.

"I apologize for my language, I just have such a despise for pure blood fairies. Anyway, half blood fairies, have all the powers of a full blood but they're much prettier. They can read minds and throw someone across the room with the light from their hands. I'm not entirely sure how it works. But I do know vampires can get very addicted to their blood, like a human for vampire blood. If you know someone who could be a fairy, and I assume you do or you wouldn't come here to ask me, then I'd say they're only half blood. Full blood hide out, they're never seen by humans."

Dave narrows his eyes, confused. "Humans can get addicted to vampire blood?"

"Very much so, I've met plenty of humans doing whatever they can for vampire blood. It's like a drug for humans, they can get a high from it." Thomas explains. "For vampires, fairy blood has a much different effect on them. It enables them to be outside in the sun."

"I didn't know that was possible." Quinn says in amazement.

Thomas nods. "I've done it a few times myself back in the day. It's an amazing feeling until the effects wore off. That's why vampires can get very addicted to it. Being a vampire has been pictured as more glamorous over the centuries." Thomas says to Dave and Sebastian.

"Although when vampires get older, like myself, they're used to never seeing the sun again, but some of us still miss it. We remember our lives as humans, and that nostalgia mixed with fairy blood for certain vampires can be a disaster. I've seen it." Thomas continues.

"An old vampire, but younger than I, of course, Xavier became very addicted to fairy blood. The man literally killed to get his hands on the stuff, forcing the authority to step in. They locked him up for a very long time until he was freed but no one's heard from him since." The vampire explains.

"That could explain why the vampire who attacked Santana wanted her so bad last night." Dave thinks out loud.

"But how did he know she's a fairy? She didn't even know herself." Russell points out.

"Vampires always know, whether they know it or not." Thomas says.

"You lost me." Dave says.

"Vampires can smell the difference in their blood. If they don't know about fairies, they won't know why it's so different." He explains.

Quinn nods. "That's how I felt when I met Santana. Her blood smelled different and it made me hungry for blood, like I was a newborn again."

Thomas arches his brow. "I don't think that's normal."

"It's not?" Quinn asks.

He shakes his head. "The smell is different but if you're craving her blood that bad without having had tasted it already, that's something else entirely."

"What would it be?" Russell asks.

Thomas shrugs. "You have to figure it out on your own. But if the vampire in your town really is addicted to fairy blood, and knows about your friend, I'd advice you keep a very close eye on her." Thomas says.

"Azimo is with her right now." Dave informs the vampire.

"He's my other bodyguard." Quinn explains.

"Good. Don't let her out of your sight." The vampire pauses as a thought occurs to him. "Do her parents know she's a fairy?"

"We're not sure, why?" Russell asks.

"It just might be more difficult to have someone watch her without her parents calling the police on you for stalking their daughter." He points out.

"We'll think of something." Russell says standing up. "We should hit the road before the sun comes up. Thank you for letting us drop by on such short notice." He says as he shakes the vampire's hand.

Thomas waves him off. "Of course, of course. Anything for old friends." He says with a smile then hugs Quinn. "We have to get together again, but on better terms next time." He suggests.

"I would love that." Quinn agrees.

"Great, I'll check my schedule and get back to you if you're not dead." He jokes. Leaving the office, Dave leans closer to Russell.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" He whispers in his ear.

Russell shrugs. "He has a sick sense of humor."

Thomas' butler escorts them back to the front door and the group returns to the limo then tries to get back to Lima as fast as they can. When they get back to the house, Azimo and Santana are waiting for them in the living room.

"Why are you here?" Russell asks.

"I told my parents I was going to Brittany's house. I want answers." Santana demands. Quinn takes a few deep breaths before trying to approach the Latina when Dave stops her.

"Are you sure you can handle being so close to her without having some blood in you first?"

She nods. "I'll be fine." She pauses leaning closer to the bodyguard. "I need to find out why I react the way I do when I'm around her." She explains. Dave nods then let's her go. Quinn gestures for Santana to retake her seat on the couch. "We have learned a lot of information from an old friend of mine but it's going to be overwhelming for you." Quinn begins.

Santana pinches her brows in confusion. "Overwhelming, how?" Quinn takes a moment to answer. She can feel her throat burning for Santana's blood.

"I suspected it last night but my friend confirmed it for me. We believe you're a half blood fairy. And we also believe that is why that vampire attacked you last night. Fairy blood can be addicting to vampire's. It allows us to be in the sun without burning." There's a short silence then Santana laughs.

"How is this possible?" She asks still unable to wrap her head around it. "How can you be sure I am?" Santana's skeptical this old friend is right about her.

"Fairies, even half blood, have the same abilities you have." Quinn explains. Santana gets up and starts pacing the room then stops.

"How can my parents not know about this?"

"It's possible they do." Russell says. "Maybe they didn't know how to tell you." He suggests. Santana sits next to Quinn with a sigh.

"If you want to go home to process this, Sebastian and I can take you." Quinn offers.

"Yea, I think I wanna just go to my room and think about this."

"Ok. That's fine, but I'm also worried the vampire who attacked you will come back so if you don't mind, I'd like to keep an eye on you." Quinn continues. "I'll just be outside your house."

Santana arches her brow. "Don't you think that would look suspicious to the neighbors?"

"She has a point." Dave says.

"How else are we going to look out for her? Neither of you can spend the night, I doubt her parents would allow it on a school night."

"They would if it was my best friend Brittany."

"Does she know about your ability?" Russell asks.

She nods. "My parents and all my close friends know."

"Do you think she'll take it well if you told her you're a fairy?" Quinn asks.

Santana snorts. "She'll be thrilled."

"Have your friend stay over so at least you won't be alone." Russell suggests.

"The sun will be up in a few hours." Sebastian points out.

"Right, let's go."

The drive to Santana's is pretty much quiet. The two girls haven't been alone together and neither of them know what to say. Quinn also has the window down so the brunette's smell isn't so strong.

"I'm sorry the last few hours has been overwhelming for you." Quinn apologizes, breaking the silence.

Santana shrugs. "It's ok, it's not your fault."

"What is it like, reading minds? It is a blessing or a curse?"

"It has its advantages. I know when my parents plan on grounding me and I know when they want to surprise me with something. Even sometimes they forget I can hear what they're thinking. It's a natural habit to think things over in your mind."

"What about the disadvantages?"

"I know what people think of me, good or bad, and most times it's bad. I used to be a bully and I have to relive everything I've done to some people every time they see me." She says full of regret.

Quinn flashes a weak smile. "You can't control it?"

She shakes her head. "Not always. If I could things would be a lot easier for me. Sometimes I also have to hear what girls have done with their boyfriends the night before on their dates."

Quinn cringes. "I don't think I could handle that." Santana chuckles, making Quinn smile in return. Santana expression changes to being confused, feeling self conscious having the vampire stare at her like that.

"What?"

The vampire shrugs. "You have a beautiful smile."

Santana looks away for a moment to hide her blush. "Are you flirting with me?"

Quinn laughs. "I didn't realize giving someone a compliment equals as flirting. In my day, a compliment was simply a compliment."

"When was your day?"

Quinn smirks. "Long before your grandparents were born. Maybe when your great great grandparents were children."

Santana snorts. "That's weird. No offense, but you're really old."

Quinn gasps and gently pushes Santana's shoulder. "How am I not supposed to take offense to that?" Santana just laughs, albeit surprised, never have seen the vampire behave so childishly since she's met the blonde. "You know, telling a woman she's old, does not put you in her good graces." She jokingly warns.

Santana smirks. "Am I not in your good graces anymore?" Quinn pauses for a moment, wondering if the brunette is flirting with her.

"Of course not." She says with a smile. They stare at each other for a moment before Sebastian clears his throat.

"I apologize for interrupting but we're here." Both Santana and Quinn look out their windows to discover they have in fact arrived at Santana's house and blush, feeling embarrassed neither of them have noticed.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Quinn says then turns to Santana. "Have a good night. Call me when your friend Brittany arrives." Quinn asks Sebastian for a pen and paper then writes down her cell phone number for the brunette.

"I will, thank you." They both shyly wave at one another before Santana goes inside. She walks in on her father picking up the phone in the living room.

"I was just about to call." He says putting the phone back down. "Super is ready. We're having pasta, wash up." Danté turns to go into the kitchen then pauses before turning around. "So who is this Azimo character your mother was telling me about earlier?"

She sighs. "Just a new friend I met at Puck's party. He's a nice guy."

"I'd like to meet him sometime. I like to know who my daughter is friends with. I may not have to worry about you bringing potential boyfriends home anymore, but it's important to me that I know what kind of people you spend your time with."

Santana wants to roll her eyes, but controls herself. "Fine. I'll ask when he can come over again." Satisfied, Danté returns to the kitchen. Santana washes her hands in the bathroom before joining them.

While they eat, Santana begins to wonder more if her parents know about her being a fairy, and throughout super she debates asking about it. Eventually she settles for easing into the conversation first.

"When did you realize I was different?" Confused they both share the same look.

"What do you mean?" Maribel asks. "We tell you all the time you're not different." She insists.

This time Santana can't help but roll her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore, I know that not everyone can hear people's thoughts." She argues. Again they share the same look but this time they're worried. Santana knows they're hiding something from her so she concentrates on her mother first.

" _Danté better not tell her. We promised David we wouldn't say anything."_

"What does Tio David have to do with this?"

Maribel does not look happy her daughter heard her thoughts. "Santana, sometimes you have to deal with the fact that you can't know everything, and picking through your father and I's heads is disrespectful. You may be excused from the table, go to your room."

Santana stands up, pushing her chair back so hard it falls to the floor. Now it's a little too late to ask her parents if Brittany can spend the night, so the brunette stomps up the stairs to her room. Santana is very angry her parents, and maybe even her uncle, are hiding something from her. The cheerleader paces her room then remembers she was supposed to call Quinn.

The girls talk for a few minutes before Quinn has to go to sleep. Santana feels a little better but she needs someone to vent to, so the cheerleader calls Brittany.

"Do you think your uncle knows you're a fairy, too?"

Santana sighs deeply laying on her bed. "I don't know, Britt. I wish they would just tell me, why would they let me think I'm a freak instead of just talking to me?"

"You would have to ask your parents that."

The brunette scoffs. "They'll never want me to ask questions again. They're keeping something from me and they plan on never telling me what it is."

"If you really want to know, you're gonna have to figure it out in your own. If anyone hears from your uncle again then maybe you can ask him." Brittany suggests.

"I have a feeling he won't tell me either. Mami said they promised him they wouldn't say anything."

"I'm sorry, San, I don't know what to tell you." There's a short pause. "I have to go, it's getting late and I don't want to fall asleep in class again." Santana snorts. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Santana hangs up the phone then gets dressed to go to sleep herself. All night the brunette tosses and turns in her sleep. Knowing her parents are keeping something from her is driving her crazy, added to the fact she just found out she's a fairy. The next morning Santana showers before putting on her cheer uniform. Coach Sue prefers they wear the uniform everyday.

During breakfast, Santana was still too angry to even talk to her parents and they got the message right away when she gave them the cold shoulder. For the most part her morning went on as normal, however, she was surprised to see Azimo waiting for her in front of the house with Sebastian's car.

"Are you going to drive me to school every morning?"

He shrugs. "Just until we take care of the vampire after you."

"Who's idea was this, Russell's?" She asks approaching the car.

"Nope, Quinn's." Azimo gets in the driver's seat then waits for Santana to get in.

"Can you pick up my friend Brittany, too? I usually drive her to school."

Azimo then realizes the brunette is alone. "She didn't spend the night?"

"No, I got into an argument with my parents and I didn't think it was a good idea to ask." Azimo raises his brow. "What? Nothing happened, I'm fine."

He shakes his head pulling out on the street. "This time you got lucky. If your friend can't spend the night, I'm gonna end up parked outside your house." He groans.

"Are there protesters still outside the house?" Santana changes the subject.

"They're pissed Quinn hasn't been arrested yet. I'm starting to wonder why the police haven't stopped by to at least question her, too."

Santana shrugs. "Maybe they're scared. They think Quinn killed those people and they don't wanna be next."

"Or maybe they're just getting their stakes ready." He points out. "Either way, we're going to be prepared."

"What does that mean?"

"We're not gonna kill them, we'll just be repaired to defend Quinn." He explains. Azimo soon pulls up in front of Brittany's house with Santana's direction. Seeing the car, confuses the blonde but the cheerleader gets inside anyway.

"What's with the bodyguard following you everywhere?"

Azimo turns to Santana. "You didn't tell her?"

She shrugs. "I told her I'm a fairy, I didn't want her to worry."

"Why would I worry?"

"I'll tell you later, so I don't have to repeat myself."

Brittany reluctantly lets it go. At the school, Santana feels odd being dropped off like she's in middle school again. Walking into the building to get to their lockers, the brunette already wishes the day would end.

"I'm so not looking forward to today." Santana groans as she opens her locker.

"Why?" Brittany asks opening hers next to the brunette.

"I just have a feeling I'm gonna have a bad day." She explains. The girls grab the books they need for their morning classes and close their lockers. Then turning around, Santana bumps into someone with a blue slushy, spelling it down the front of her uniform.

"You have got to me kidding me!"

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." The shorter boy apologizes. Santana just glares at him, causing him to scurry away. Brittany takes Santana by the arm to the girls locker room so she can change into her extra uniform.

"Can you see the future, too?" The blonde asks as Santana changes.

Santana scoffs. "No, Britt. I can't, I just had a gut feeling I was going to have a bad day. If it gets worse, I'm going home." She threatens.

"How, are you gonna walk?"

She shrugs. "I have no choice."

"I don't think it'll get that bad."

Santana glares at the blonde. "You just jinxed me."

The cheerleader picks up her books and storms out to her home room. Brittany quickly follows. After announcements are made and the teacher takes attendance, the bell rings, signaling to go to their first class.

The rest of the morning isn't bad like Santana assumed until her last class before lunch. The lesson was boring as usual, however, it was the new kid Rory that was bugging her. He just won't leave her alone, and when he's not asking her a question, he's starring at her.

"Listen, I get you're new, and this isn't a class you've taken before, but you're driving me nuts." Santana finally breaks. "And I know I'm hot, but stop starring at me, it's freaking me out." As soon as the bell rings, Santana storms out of the room, literally running into Brittany as she does.

"Whoa, someone's still mad."

Santana sighs. "I'm not still mad about this morning. The new kid in my class wouldn't leave me alone, and he kept starring at me." She explains.

Brittany chuckles. "Maybe he has a crush on you."

Santana cringes. "Gross. I made it clear I don't like him, anyway." As if the day were designed to make Santana miserable, Rory approaches the pair holding a school map.

"I know you don't like me, but could you tell me where the biology room is?" Santana just glares at him.

"I can show you where it is." Brittany offers. "San, I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Santana huffs. "Fine, just don't take too long if you want me to tell you the thing." She says vaguely not wanting to say anything in the hall or in front of Rory.

"I won't." The blonde promises.

Santana puts her morning books into her locker then grabs the ones for her afternoon classes and her wallet to pay for lunch. On her way to the cafeteria, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel bump into her.

"Hey, where's Brittany? She's usually attached to your hip." Mercedes jokes.

"She's showing the new kid to his class." Santana says with an eye roll.

"Oh yea, I heard there was a new kid in one of my classes." Rachel says.

"Me too. I heard he was kind of cute." Says Tina.

Santana cringes. "No, he isn't." The other girls laugh.

"Says the lesbian." Mercedes points out.

"I might be a lesbian, but I can still recognize when a person, even a boy, is attractive or not."

Mercedes laughs, wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders as they enter the cafeteria. "You know I'm just teasing." The girls get their food then sit at their regular table.

"How's Kurt doing?" Santana asks Rachel. "I noticed he's not here."

She shrugs. "Better. He's talking more but he spends a lot of time in his room."

"I feel so bad. I wish I could help him more."

"We all do." Tina agrees. "Mike tired talking to him yesterday but he doesn't even like when someone says Blaine around him."

"I read in the paper his funeral is next week." Says Mercedes. "I never lost anyone this close before, it sucks."

"I can't believe the police still haven't arrested that vampire." Rachel says. "I mean, it's obvious she did it, she's the only vampire in town. What else do they need to arrest her?"

"Arrest who?" Brittany asks siting next to Santana.

"Finally back from showing your boyfriend around." Santana teases.

Brittany snorts. "He's not my boyfriend." The blonde then pauses. "But I wouldn't say no if he asked." Santana shakes her head.

"We were just talking about Blaine and Rachel was saying she doesn't know why the vampire who killed him hasn't been arrested yet." Mercedes fills her in.

"Oh, well I don't think she did it." Mercedes, Tina and Rachel look at the blonde like she's crazy.

"How can you not?" Rachel asks.

"Santana was at her house, she told me last night." The three girls turn to Santana with their eyes wide in shock. "If she was such a bad vampire, Santana wouldn't be here. Plus, you guys remember how nice she was at Breadstix, and she was drinking Tru Blood."

"Maybe that was all an act," Tina says, " and maybe all of the fake blood made her hungry for the real stuff."

Brittany just rolls her eyes and turns to Santana. "So why has Quinn's bodyguard been following you around now?"

"Quinn as the vampire we met at Breadstix?" Mercedes asks. "That's her name?"

"Yea, and I told you I would tell you later." Santana says lowering her voice at the end.

"But it is later." Brittany points out.

"I meant where we have more privacy."

"San, everyone is too busy talking to their friends about what they did over the weekend and Puck is flirting with every girl in the cafeteria." She says pointing to the football player siting with the cheerios.

"Fine but you guys can't tell anyone."

"Does that mean I can't tell Finn?" Rachel asks.

"Or Mike?"

Santana shrugs. "You can decide after I tell you."

"Why?" Mercedes asks.

"They might not believe you." The girls share the same look then gesture for Santana to continue. "First of all, I know Quinn didn't kill Blaine or the woman on my street. Another vampire did."

"There is no other vampire." Mercedes says.

"Yes, there is I've seen him when you dropped me off from Puck's party."

"Honey, you were drunk." Rachel points out.

"Alcohol doesn't make you hallucinate. I know what I saw."

Mercedes waves her off. "Just drop it for now. Why is one of blondie vampire's guards following you?"

"You probably won't believe me but I'm a fairy. Well, a half blood fairy." Santana waits for a response.

"A fairy?" Rachel asks.

"That's why she can hear people's thoughts." Brittany says. "And she should be able to move things with light beams from her hands."

"I'm sorry but this is a little hard to believe." Mercedes says.

"I think she could be telling the truth." Says Tina. "I mean we said the same thing about vampires until it was all over the news and there was that video proof of one in Georgia." She point out. "And it does explain why Santana can hear people's thoughts. We don't talk about it a lot but it's not normal."

"That's actually a good point." Rachel says. Mercedes shrugs then nods in agreement.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though." Brittany says. "If you're a fairy, why don't you have any wings like in _Peter Pan_?"

Santana chuckles and pats her best friend's back. "I'm a different kind of fairy, Britt." She settles with.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"So how long will Quinn's bodyguard be following you?" Rachel asks.

Santana shrugs. "Until they take care of the vampire."

"Why would they have to?" Mercedes asks. Santana explains what fairy blood can do to a vampire and they suspect that vampire with no name was after her Saturday night.

"But how could he know you're a fairy if you didn't?" Tina asks.

"I didn't ask, I was too overwhelmed but they said fairy blood can be addicting to vampires. Apparently it allows them to be in the sun without burning." She explains.

"So that's why the bodyguard needs to be around." Rachel says, connecting the dots.

Santana shrugs. "That's what they say but, I don't know why he has to since the vampire can't do anything to me during the day."

Brittany snorts. "Maybe Quinn has a crush on you."

"I don't think so, Britt. We've barely talked." The blonde just shrugs when the bell rings.

A week goes by and Azimo still drives Santana to school. The next day he admitted Quinn suggested it since the blonde can't be with Santana during the day and she likes to be updated on how she's doing. However, one night Quinn starts to sneak through her window every night so she can see the brunette.

Three more people have died since Saturday night. The police have spoken with Quinn at night, but she hasn't been arrested. Santana was right, they were scared. She was there when they questioned the vampire and she heard their thoughts, they don't want to be next.

Santana's uncle is still missing. Her parents keep telling her they've reported it to the police and that it's in their hands now. However, Santana doesn't trust them. She wants to find her uncle on her own and she would, if she knew where to start.

Brittany has also started dating Rory and it annoys Santana that her friend has to take her boyfriend everywhere with her. Whenever the blonde visits, Rory is with her. Whenever they go out to the mall or the movies, Rory tags along. Santana would say something but Brittany really like him and she deserves to be happy.

Another Friday night has arrived and Santana plans on going to the football game to cheer with Brittany and the rest of her squad. And instead of telling Azimo so he can take her, she decides to go with Mercedes instead, since the vampire that attacked her hasn't made any attempts to do so again. However, while she was cheering, she spots Quinn in the stands and she doesn't look happy. So during the game, Santana goes over to talk to her.

"Why didn't you have Azimo or myself drop you off?"

"Because I feel like he's babysitting me and I just wanted to be with my friends alone. That creepy vampire hasn't come near me since last Saturday, Quinn."

Quinn looks around to be sure no one on the stands is eavesdropping then takes Santana by the arm and just her under the bleachers instead. "That doesn't mean he won't. For all we know he could be conjuring up some plan to hurt you. He's already framed me for murder."

"Why do you care so much what happens to me? I'm practically a stranger to you but you still saved my life that night, why?"

Quinn shakes her head. "I've been trying to figure it out myself. I just know now that I can control my hunger around you, I just want to be with you all the time." She confesses.

"You do?"

She flashes a weak smile. "Yea, you're all I think about. I've never experienced that before, not even during my life as a human." Santana opens her mouth to say something when Coach Sue cuts her off.

"What are you doing under here? You have a football game to cheer for, Lopez, get out there." Santana runs back to the field. Sue narrows her eyes and Quinn. "What are you doing with my cheerleader, vampire? If you're thinking about sinking your fangs into her neck, you got another thing coming to you. I'm trained in the marshal arts and I will not go lightly on you, understood?"

Quinn has never been threatened by a human before so the blonde just nods. Sue doesn't say anything else and just walks away. "What the hell was that?" She asks herself before returning to her seat.

For the first time in a while, their team finally one a game so Santana and her friends decide to celebrate, even Kurt. He's still grieving, as expected, but he's finally trying to get out more and have some fun. Santana and Brittany change into street clothes in the locker for the party when Santana realizes she doesn't have her cell phone on her.

"Cedes, do you remember what I did with my phone? I have to let my parents know about the party."

"You left it in my car so you wouldn't lose it. Here's my keys, lock it when you're done. We're gonna get some food at the stand before we go." Mercedes throws Santana her keys. On her way to her friend's car, Quinn approaches her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my cell phone from Cedes car." When Quinn doesn't move out of her way, Santana sighs. "It's sweet you worry about me but I'll be fine. I'm just going to the parking lot and back."

"Just be careful."

Santana chuckles. "I'll be very careful unlocking the car door and getting my phone." She teases as Quinn steps aside.

Reaching the car, Santana unlocks the door then leans down to fetch her phone. When she does, the brunette thinks she hears so,ending but them brushes it off. Santana then closes the door and locks it. Turning around to return to the field, she bumps into someone, making her jump in surprise.

"Sorry." Rory apologizes. "I was told to inform you the plans have changed. We're gonna go to my house instead."

"Oh, ok. Are they still getting food?"

He snorts. "Yea. I don't why they're acting like I don't have any."

Santana waves him off. "They just really love funnel cake." Suddenly Mercedes walks over to them with containers full of funnel cake, with their friends trailing behind her. "Did you take all of them?" Santana asks with a laugh.

"No, we asked they make more." Tina says.

"Yea, there's no way we were gonna eat cold funnel cakes." Mercedes says then gives Santana the containers of cakes. "You're holding these, by the way."

"San, can we talk?" Quinn asks. Santana puts the cakes on the passenger seat then walks with Quinn to the fence separating the football field and the parking lot for privacy. "I was going to attend the party with you and your friends but my father called and said the police are waiting for me. I'm not sure what it's about, but can you leave your window open for me, that is if you're home."

Santana smiles. "Of course, I do every night. It's not going to change now."

Quinn smiles in return. "I better get going. I'll see you later?" She nods. Quinn then pecks the brunette's cheek, surprising them both before leaving in a flash.

"San, you coming?!" Mercedes shouts from the driver's seat. "We're waiting on ya."Santana shakes out of her thoughts then gets into the car with Mercedes. "I don't know where Rory lives so we're going to be following them. So where did your vampire head off to?"

Santana narrows her eyes. "My vampire?"

Mercedes shrugs. "Yea. I mean, you said she goes to your house every night and she's always following you around with those big, heart eyes."

"Heart eyes?" Santana asks, unable to believe what her friend is saying. Even despite the talk she had with Quinn at the game.

"Are you telling me you haven't noticed?" The other brunette says with a laugh. "Why do you think she's constantly worried about you, and going to your house every night just to see you?"

She shrugs. "Vampires are addicted to my blood. She probably just doesn't know how to ask."

Mercedes just laughs as she shakes her head. Soon they arrive at Rory's house. It's not very big but there isn't a lot of them there.

"My dad is working all night so we can do whatever we want as long as we don't disturb the neighbors. I don't need the cops being called on us." Rory says unlocking the front door. He steps aside to let everyone in then Mike, Finn and Kurt help with the drinks and food. According to Rory, his father always has alcohol in the house.

In celebration for their win, the group of friends played every typical drinking game they could think of and made a few toasts to the football players. Santana had a couple drinks then decided to stick with soda after what happened the last time she got drunk.

While her friends were playing another round of flip cup, Rory surprises Santana and requests he talk to her outside for a moment. Confused, and curious, Santana follows him to the back yard. She can tell he's nervous so she flashes an encouraging smile.

"What's up, Rory?"

He scratches the back of his neck. "I know you don't like me." He cracks his knuckles. "And I'm really sorry, but I-I have no choice. You're not going to like me even more now." Santana narrows her eyes, more confused than before.

"Why, what did you do?" Santana tires to hear his thoughts when suddenly she feels someone grab her from behind. They groan as they inhale, and Santana stiffens.

"I've been wanting to sink my teeth in you ever since we got here." Santana opens her mouth to scream but the vampire is too quick. "I don't think we need to bring attention to ourselves, doe we, Rory?" He says covering her mouth. Scared himself, Rory just shakes his head.

The vampire dips his head and inhales Santana's neck and groans in response as Santana silently cries, fearing for her life. He then pokes out the tip of his tongue and drags across her neck to her jaw before letting his fangs out.

Rory knows he should do something. If he saves her life maybe Santana and her friends, especially Brittany, won't be so angry with him. But he's frozen in place where he stands, unable to move or scream, frozen in fear.

The vampire can no longer take it. He feels the girl in his arms is just teasing him, he needs her blood running through his veins and by morning, he could enjoy the warm sun hitting his face. Without warning, his fangs sink slowly inside her. Santana screams into his hand in pain.

For a moment he hopes no one will go outside to look for her, along with Rory, and the more blood he consumes, the more he thinks they may be drunk enough not to realize their friends are missing.

Before he feels her life slip away completely, he drops the brunette, and stands over the teen as he wipes the left over blood on the corner of his mouth. Not wanting to leave any to waste, he licks the blood from his finger.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Brittany shouts. Suddenly Quinn is by Santana's side. Simultaneously, the other vampire leaves. Brittany runs over to her friend as the others follow her screams. "She's dying." Brittany sobs, crouching by her friend. "Please, help her." She begs Quinn.

"What the hell happened?" Mercedes asks, getting emotional herself. Mike, Tina, Finn and especially Kurt are speechless as they comfort each other.

"Rory, what happened?" Brittany asks her boyfriend.

He shakes his head, opening and closing his mouth before finally answering her. "I'm sorry. I-I thought he was going to kill me."

"Who?"

"Xavier."

"Who the hell is that?" Mercedes asks. Quinn groans, she knows exactly who that is.

"He's a vampire."

"Can you help her? Please." Brittany begs Quinn.

She nods. "If any of you have a weak stomach, turn away now." Quinn releases her fangs then cuts open her own wrist with them, spilling blood everywhere. A few of them turn away. Quinn puts her wrist next to Santana's mouth. "Come on, San, drink. It'll heal you, please." Slowly Santana drinks Quinn's blood.

"Why isn't anything happening?"

"It's not going to work instantly, she hasn't drank enough. Once she does, I'm taking her to my house. Someone call her parents, let them know where she'll be and that she's fine."

"Are you sure it's good idea to lie to them?" Kurt asks.

"Sometimes it's better to lie then have someone worry for nothing. She's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" He continues. "Have you done this before?"

"No, but I've seen it, many times." Quinn retracts her wrist and fangs then scoops Santana in her arms, bridal style. "If any of you want to be with Santana, Brittany knows where I live." Over the last week, Brittany has gone to the Fabray home with Santana on a few occasions.

Quinn doesn't give anyone any time to tell her who's going. In lightening speed she runs to her house with Santana limp in her arms. The brunette is going to need a lot of rest for the next couple hours. While she does, Quinn is going need to do some explaining to her father.

"What the hell happened?" Russell asks as Quinn lays Santana carefully on the couch.

"Xavier."

"Who?"

"That vampire Thomas told us about, remember?"

It takes Russell a moment, then the man groans, connecting the dots. "He's the one that's been after her all this time?"

Quinn nods covering Santana with a blanket. "Watch her, I'm going to see if I can find something in the library."

"Like what?"

She shrugs. "Anything that can help us with Xavier." Quinn goes to their library and starts searching. The vampire doesn't even know what she's looking for, but it's better than waiting for Santana to wake up and worry about her.

As she continues her search, the vampire quickly realizes she's not doing anything productive and she's just avoiding what's going on in the living room. Her friends have arrived by now and they have been giving her updates, nothing has changed and it's been almost three hours. Normally at this time Quinn would be getting ready to settle down and go in the basement.

"Santana, wait!" She hears Brittany shouts from the hall followed by Santana storming through the library doors.

"You saved my life, twice, and you weren't there when I woke up." Brittany catches up to the brunette but stays behind her friend, seeing what she does first.

"I'm sorry." The vampire apologizes. "How do you feel?"

Instead of answering the vampire, Santana rushes over to Quinn and throws her arms around her neck, hugging her as tight as she can. Quinn is surprised but eventually she returns the hug, however, more carefully not to hurt the Latina.

"Brittany, I'm ok." Santana assures her friend as she continues to hug Quinn. Brittany hesitates but then slips out of the room.

"We'll get him, San, I promise."

Santana pulls away slightly so she can look in Quinn's eyes. "I know you will, I trust you." Quinn flashes a weak smile. Then without warning, Santana catches the vampire off guard and pins her against the book case then kisses her on the lips. Still shocked, Quinn doesn't respond right away, but eventually she kisses the brunette back.

"I don't want to hurt you." Quinn says against Santana's lips.

"You won't."

Quinn cups Santana's cheek and nods. "I don't want to do this here." In a blink of an eye, Quinn picks Santana up then runs to her room in the basement then hovers over the brunette.

"That was hot." Santana pants, turned on by the vampire.

Quinn kisses Santana passionately, putting all of her love for the brunette into the kiss. Santana buck her hips into the vampire's stomach, trying to find friction. Quinn reals the kiss and slowly sheds her clothes along with Santana's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I am. Do you not want to?" Santana asks feeling a little hurt.

"I do, I really do. But I never had sex with a human before and I really don't want to hurt you."

Santana leans up for another passionate kiss. "I know you won't. You care about be too much to be reckless of my well being."

Quinn smiles then reconnects her lips. Then she trails kisses down Santana's body, forcing her to lay back down. Quinn kisses all the way down to her center. She teases the brunette a little and places open mouth kisses to her thighs, when her fangs appear.

"Shit." Quinn curses. "I can cut you with my fangs."

Santana runs her fingers through the vampire's hair. "Just be careful."

Quinn takes a deep breath then wraps her lips around Santana's throbbing clit. Santana hisses in pleasure, bucking her hips in Quinn's face. The blonde is extra careful as she slides her tongue inside the Latina. Santana thrusts her hips to match Quinn's pumps.

"I-I'm close." Santana moans. Quinn pulls her tongue out causing Santana to whimper at the loss but she quickly replaces her tongue with two fingers instead. "Fuck, Quinn, warn a girl."

Again, Quinn carefully pumps her fingers inside Santana, not wanting to hurt her. The brunette again thrusts her hips to match Quinn's pumps.

"I'm not hurting you."

Santana shakes her head. "Ugh, no, feels so good, baby." Suddenly Quinn curls her fingers, finding Santana's sweet spot in the process, causing Santana to fall over the edge. "Oh. My. God." Santana pants as she tries catching her breath.

"Good?"

Santana scoffs. "That's an understatement, babe."

Quinn smiles laying next to Santana. "Babe?" Santana blushes and Quinn brings the brunette into her chest, so they're cuddling. "I like it." The pair lay in silence for a moment.

"Do you want me to return the favor?"

Quinn chuckles. "No, it's ok." They fall into silence once more until Santana breaks it again.

"What does this mean for us?"

Quinn sighs. "It means I like you, and you like me."

Santana picks her head up. "You just like me?"

The vampire flashes a weak smile then pushes some of Santana's behind her ear. "No, I don't. I think I'm falling in love with you. And I think that's why it was so hard to be so close to you at first. I was drawn to you from the start."

Santana blushes. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too. I've been trying to play it off because I've never been in this situation before, but I can't deny my feelings anymore. Not to myself and especially to you."

Quinn smiles then closes the gap between them and pours as much love as she can into the kiss. Santana smiles in return then cuddles into the vampire's arms. Quinn holds the brunette and close as she can without hurting her.

"What are we going to do about Xavier?" Santana suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

"I'll do whatever I can so he doesn't hurt you again, and if that means killing him, then I will."

Suddenly the bedroom door opens, but closes just as fast, as Russell is met with two naked girls.

"I just came down to tell you your friends have gone home." Russell says through the door making the pair laugh at his embarrassment. "I was going to have Sebastian take you home but I take it you want to stay?" The girls continue to chuckle.

"Yes, sir."

"You should call your parents before you go to sleep, let them know you're ok. I'm going to hit the sack myself. Goodnight, ladies." The girls are silent for a moment to be sure Russell left.

"I'd say someone is embarrassed." Santana says with a laugh as she searches for her cell phone in her pockets. Not getting a response from Quinn, she looks over her shoulder to see the vampire distracted by her backside. "Like what you see?"

Quinn nods, not taking her eyes away from Santana's naked form. "Very much." Santana blushes then returns to her spot against the vampire. "Are you going to tell your parents you're with me?"

"I usually tell them I'm with Brittany. At this point they probably think we're dating." Santana goes to call the house but then pauses. "I'm not ashamed of you, I just don't want to hear a lecture about being with a vampire. They think you killed those people, they won't listen to anything I have to say, they'll just think they're protecting me." She explains.

"It's ok, I get it."

After Santana lies to her parents she tosses the phone aside and gives her face in the vampire's neck. Quinn lightly runs the tip of her fingers up and down Santana's arm, giving her goosebumps as she does.

"Speaking of, what happened with the police questioning you? Do they think you're guilty?"

"Don't worry about that, I took care of it." A silence falls over them once more.

"What other special stuff can you do, beside run at lightening speed?"

Quinn chuckles. "Nothing exciting like you." Santana looks up at the vampire, silently asking to share with her. "I can glamour people."

Santana frowns. "What's that?"

"I can look into someone eyes and make them do whatever I want by getting inside their head. I can also erase their memory or give them false ones."

"That sounds pretty cool to me."

Quinn flashes a weak smile. "I don't do it anymore. When our kind were in hiding and before Tru Blood was made, it was how I got people to let me feed from them, then I would make them forget it happened so they couldn't go around spilling our secret."

"You don't feed from anyone anymore, though, right?"

Quinn sighs thinking back to when the vampire first started visiting Santana. It was hard to be around the brunette in the beginning and resist her alluring blood and smell. So whenever she did visit, she would pay William Shuester to let her feed from him. The vampire regrets it now but she had no choice, it was for Santana's safety.

"In the beginning of our friendship, I regretfully feed from a human. It helped me control myself around you. I paid a man to let me drink from him. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to."

"Do I know him?"

Quinn shrugs. "It's a small town."

"But you don't anymore, right?"

She looks down at the brunette and smiles. "Every night I wake up, I drink Tru Blood. If I get sick of the taste, my father will get bags of donated blood from the hospital. He was angry I paid someone to let me feed from them when he could have done that from the beginning. Some people are willing to get paid to donate their blood for the sick and now vampires."

"I didn't know that."

"There aren't many hospitals that do it so I was shocked a town with no vampires before me would provide so much blood."

"Not all of us think vampires are evil. I think it's just a point of view."

Quinn and Santana continue to talk until eventually they both fall asleep. The next morning Santana wakes up to her phone ringing, she groans and reluctantly answers.

"Hello?"

"Mija, we got some news about your uncle from the police, get here as soon as you can."

Suddenly feeling more awake now, Santana doesn't even respond, the brunette ends the call and rushes to get dressed. Then she manages to find a pen and paper to let Quinn know she left and why before running up the stairs, running into Russell.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?"

"My Mami called about my uncle. The police might have found him."

"I wasn't aware he was missing."

She nods. "I left a note for Quinn. I should be back later."

"Ok, good luck."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Sebastian, can you-"

"Already a head of you, sir." He says holding up the car key. Santana shouts goodbye to Dave and Azimo as they eat in the kitchen then follows Sebastian out to the car. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." Santana pauses as a thoughts occurs to her. "I can't believe I drank Quinn's blood."

Sebastian shrugs. "The thought isn't pleasant but you wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

"Touché."

"How are your parents with all this? I mean, I know they weren't told about what happened last night, but do they know you have been spending so much of your time with a vampire?"

She sighs. "No, I know how they'll react if I do."

"But you can't keep your relationship with Quinn from them forever."

Santana narrows her eyes. "What relationship?"

"Russell told me he walked in on you two, and Quinn's feelings for you were obvious."

Santana looks out the window. "We didn't actually discuss it. She told me how she felt and I told her but that's as far as we got."

Sebastian smiles. "I know Quinn, she's already been trying to think of ways to ask you."

Santana doesn't say anything and just blushes instead. Reaching the house, the brunette tells Sebastian not to wait for her. Maribel and Danté are waiting in the kitchen.

"Did they find anything?" Santana asks entering the kitchen.

"Take a seat, Mija." Danté says. Santana frowns sensing the tone of his voice as she sits across her parents. "The police did find his car abandoned outside of Detroit. They're going to look for finger prints and whatever else they can to help find him." He explains.

"How far outside of Detroit?"

"Just a few miles," Maribel says, "We have hope he's out there somewhere, and you have to, too."

Santana scoffs. "Well it's not exactly good news. He wasn't even very far from here and then he disappears and leaves his car?" The brunette stands to her feet with a huff then storms to her room.

"Mija!" He father shouts. "We should talk about this some more!"

"I have homework!" She shouts back.

Although the brunette has homework, she already finished in study hall. Santana opens her window then steps out on to the roof and climbs down the convenient tree next to the house. She jumps down from the tree and walks to Brittany's house. Once her parents realize she isn't doing homework she knows they'll call Brittany first.

Reaching the house, Santana doesn't bother knocking and let's herself inside. Brittany's parents casually greet the brunette as she does. Santana greets them quickly on her way to her friend's bedroom. Again, she doesn't knock.

"They found his car." She says closing the door behind her.

"Who's car?"

Santana sits next to Brittany on her bed with a sigh. "Tio David. The police found his car abandoned a few miles outside of Detroit." Santana lays her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"That doesn't sound good."

Santana wipes a few escaped tears. "I hope he's ok."

Brittany sympathetically pats Santana's leg. "You just have to have faith."

Santana sighs deeply. "I wish Quinn was here." She pouts.

Brittany turns around facing Santana, forcing the brunette to sit up. "Enough with the sad stuff. Tell me what's going on between you and Quinn."

Santana shrugs. "I don't think I'm in the mood to talk about this, I can't stop thinking about Tio David. That's why I came over here."

"San, your mother called!" Susan tells from downstairs. "She said not to be out too late!"

"Ok, thank you!" She shouts back.

"That's why we have to talk about this, it'll keep you from thinking about every bad thing that could have possibly happened to him." Brittany nudges Santana's leg. "So, what happened after you two flew by us to the basement?" Santana just blushes and covers her face with her hands. Brittany gasps. "You had sex." Santana laughs behind her hands. "I knew she had a thing for you."

Santana uncovers her face with a huff. "Everyone has been saying that."

"Who's everyone?"

She shrugs. "Just you and Sebastian." Brittany rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. "How did I not notice it, though?"

"You had other things on your mind." Santana nods, feeling a little down again thinking about it. "So are you two together now or?"

"I don't know. We both told each other how we feel but that was it. I got distracted. I had to call my parents and then I asked Quinn what abilities she has." Santana beings to repeat everything the vampire told her. Of course Brittany thought it was cool.

"Speaking of vampire's, what is Quinn going to do about Xavier?"

"I don't know, she just told me she would do whatever she can to protect me, even if it means killing him. She didn't tell me about an actual plan."

"She better come up with something fast. He might be out there right now looking for you."

Earlier that morning…

"H-How do you know it's going to work?" Rory stutters. "It was hours ago when you drank her blood, would it have worn off by now? " Xavier stands in the doorway waiting impatiently for the sun to rise.

"This isn't the first time I've done this, kid. I felt the girl's life slipping away, I drank enough from her to last me a couple hours." Xavier smirks getting excited just thinking about it. "They thought a vampire in the night was frightening, wait till they see one during the day."

"I-I don't think anyone will be up this early."

Xavier scoffs. "Any fitness freak will be up early to run." The vampire begins to tap his foot as he becomes impatient.

"Are you just going to keep feeding from Santana whenever you want to go outside?"

He shrugs. "Maybe. Why do you care? You barely know the girl."

Forgetting who he's talking to, Rory gets brave. "I know her enough to care whether or not she ends up like her uncle." He talks back. Using his speed to his advantage, Xavier catches Rory off guard as he pins him to the wall by his neck.

"Watch your tone with me. I'm getting hungry, and this time I might not stop, understood?"

Rory silently nods so the vampire releases him, causing him to fall to the ground. Xavier then returns to the door way and groans in anticipation. Just a few more minutes and the sun will be up. It's been a while since he could be outside during the day, and he's looking forward to it.

The very second the sun comes up, Xavier is outside, basking in the sun. The vampire inhales the air as he tilts his head back, enjoying every second of the warmth and light the large sun emulates. He then looks over to Rory with a smug smile.

"See? What did I tell you?" Rory remains silent and Xavier claps his hands. "Now I'm hungry so I think I'll go for a run in the park." Xavier waves to the teen then disappears in a blink of an eye. Of course the vampire beats him there, but Rory follows the vampire. Although he can't do anything, Rory is curious to see how long Xavier can stay in the sun.

He watches the vampire for the next two hours as Xavier has the time of his life preying on people and just being outside in the sun. By the time Xavier stalks his next victim in his car at a stop light, on his way to work, suddenly Xavier's skin starts to burn, smoke raises from his body as the vampire screams in pain.

"I need more." He groans.

Rory shakes his head, he can't let that happen again. Despite being terrified the first time, it was the guilt that killed the teen more. He could at least tried to stop Xavier from almost killing Santana but he was too afraid to. This time is different. The vampire is weak and vulnerable, he can get a head start on Xavier and warn Santana now.

"Where are you going?!" Xavier yells after him, still in pain, as Rory runs to his car. However, he doesn't receive an answer, so the vampire runs off to his home before he kills himself. Xavier goes into the basement and with his speed, he rips up the concrete and buries himself in the dirt underneath to get regain his strength.

Santana and Brittany were channel surfing when they landed on the news. Brittany was about to change it until the news anchor started talking about all the murders just hours apart from each other earlier that morning. At first Santana is curious why her parents didn't tell her about it until she realizes they probably didn't watch the news after hearing about her uncle's car.

"Looks like he's having fun." Brittany says. Santana remains silent, trying to wrap her head around it all. "It had to worn off or something." Brittany thinks out loud.

"What makes you say that?"

"More people would be dead."

Santana sighs turning the TV off. "We need to get to Quinn's, we need a plan how to stop this asshole from killing me this time. Quinn can sleep when he's dead."

Having no reason to argue with her, Brittany follows her friend downstairs, and lies to her parents, telling them they have to study for a test with Mercedes. But on their way out the door, the girls bump into Rory.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks.

"I came to warn you. The blood wore off and Xavier plans on going after you again." He says to Santana. "I'm really really sorry about before, he just scares me but earlier he was so weak, I got a jump start and tried finding you as soon as I could." He explains.

Santana flashes a thankful smile. "I forgive you, Rory, I was scared, too. Thank you for coming here and warning us, I appreciate it." Rory smiles back, relieved she doesn't hate him. "You should come with us to Quinn's, it'll be safer there for you. We're on our way there now."

The trio pile into Rory's car and head to the Fabray household. Going inside, they're surprised to be met with a concerned Quinn. All the curtains re drawn so no light can get inside the house.

"Are you ok? I felt fear." The vampire asks hugging Santana.

"You felt fear?" Brittany asks.

Quinn pulls away from the embrace but keeps her arm around Santana's waist. "We're connected now since she drank some of my blood." She explains.

"You can feel everything I can?"

She nods. "Why were you scared?" The vampire rubs Santana's back.

"We saw what Xavier had been up to this morning." Santana explains.

"Yea, we saw it, too. My father and I were just trying to think of a plan to stop him." Suddenly Quinn notices Rory. "What's he doing here?"

"He warned us about Xavier." Brittany answers for them. "Santana's blood wore off and he said Xavier plans to get more." Quinn can feel Santana get scared again.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." She assures her.

"What have you come up with so far?" Brittany asks. Russell has good timing as he walks into the room carrying silver chains.

"What are those for?" Santana asks.

"Silver makes vampire's weak. We're going to tie him up in these then take him to the police station so they can deal with him and we can prove Quinn isn't the only vampire." He explains.

Santana frowns then take Quinn by the arm to the other side of the room. "You told me you would kill him if you have to. What changed your mind?"

"My father did, I have no choice. I told you I took care of the police, and I did, I glamoured them but then my father had Thomas reverse it. He doesn't like me to manipulate police, he said it could attract the authority and neither of us want to deal with them."

"The police aren't going to know what to do to him, they're scared just to be in the same room as you, and he'll come after me again."

Quinn shakes her head. "I promised you I won't let that happen. The police can't keep him forever, they don't have anywhere to keep him during the day. And I doubt they know how to kill him either, so when he's released, I'll be there." Sensing Santana is scared again, the vampire tries to comfort her with a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hey, love birds." Brittany calls out to them. "We're gonna go over the plan."

The group circle around the coffee table, along with Dave and Sebastian. For the next few hours they go over every detail of the plan. Quinn is the only one strong enough to fight Xavier and pin him down, but the others have to be fast enough to get the chains around him.

"So where is this going to happen?" Brittany asks. "We're not just gonna wait here until he comes after her, are we?"

"Of course not." Russell says. "This house cost too much for it to be wrecked to hell." Brittany breathes a sigh of relief. "We're going to bait him to the park."

"Let me guess, I'm bait." Santana says."

Russell shakes his head. "No, he is." He points to Rory.

"Why me?"

"I'm going to take it Xavier won't be thrilled once he realizes you left and the second he gains his strength back, and can go outside, he's going to be looking for you."

"Yea, he will. I just don't like the idea of using me as bait."

"No offense, but it's either her or you, and I'd chose you every time." Quinn says.

"None taken."

"So what are we going to do until then?" Brittany asks.

Russell shrugs. "Just keep ourselves busy."

While the others do their own thing, Santana drags Quinn off to the basement, confusing the vampire.

"What's wrong? Why are we down here?"

Santana shrugs shyly then sits at the end of the bed. "I just want to talk to you, about us."

Quinn sits next to the brunette. "Ok." She agrees. "But I planned on asking you in a more romantic way than this." She confesses.

Santana blushes. "You planned on asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Quinn smiles then takes both of Santana's hands into her own. "I felt this pull towards you ever since the night we met. At first I didn't know what it was and then I thought it could be because you're so different, but now I'm realizing I'm drawn to you because you're my person."

Santana smiles then closes the gap between them. Quinn holds the back of Santana's neck, bringing them even closer. "You're my vampire." She says against the blonde's lips.

Quinn just chuckles in response then gestures for Santana to climb into bed with her. Santana cuddles with the vampire then kisses her again. Slowly it grows more heated as the couple begin to make out. Santana climbs on top of the vampire never disconnecting their lips.

Then her lips trial down to her neck. Santana nibbles, and sucks in just the right places to turn on Quinn even more, earning a deep moan. The brunette smirks in victory then her lips travel further south to Quinn's chest. She kisses the top of her breasts, then sits them both up to remove their shirts.

"You're so beautiful." Quinn says, making Santana blush.

Santana leans down for another kiss while removing both their bras then she gently lays Quinn back on to the bed. Her lips return to Quinn's chest, and explores the newly exposed skin. She circles her pink, erect nipples with her tongue while palming her other breast.

"Oh, god, San." The vampire moans, arching her back.

The sound encourages Santana to remove the vampire's pants and underwear before removing the rest of her own clothing. Santana settles between Quinn's legs, fully intending on returning the favor she's been dying to do since the last time they were in bed together.

Just as Quinn did, Santana teases the vampire, placing open mouth kisses to her thighs, however, Santana takes the teasing further and slowly gets closer to the blonde's center and just when Quinn thinks she finally get some relief, Santana moves to her opposite thigh, making Quinn squirm underneath her.

"Ugh, San, enough teasing, please."

Once again, Santana smirks. "You may be a vampire, babe, but don't forget I can be just as powerful as you." She says rubbing Quinn's legs.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking sexy."

Santana arches her brow. "I believe that is the first time I heard you swear."

"Santana Lopez, you better fuck me now or I'll do it myself."

Santana's smile drops. The last time she was this turned on, their positions were reversed. "You got it, babe."

The brunette dips her head and finally gives Quinn's throbbing clit the attention it's been screaming for. Santana licks tight circles with her tongue then circles Quinn's entrance with her finger, using her arousal as lube. Quinn bucks her hips in anticipation.

"Ready, sweetie?"

"I've been ready, just fuck me already." Quinn moans.

Santana bites her lip, holding back a moan of her own. Then slowly she adds two digits inside her girlfriend. The brunette kisses Quinn as she thrusts inside of her. Quinn has incredible stamina, being a vampire, and as a result, Santana's wrist starts to get sore but the time Quinn reaches her climax.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Santana blushes sliding her fingers out, then she suck the arousal off her digits before cuddling into her girlfriend's chest. "Don't do that." Quinn groans. "You're going to get me worked up again." Santana chuckles.

"You last longer than me, I thought my hand was gonna fall off." She says turning her wrist to get the kinks out.

Quinn kisses the top of her head. "Sorry, babe."

Santana shrugs. "It's ok, I don't mind."

While the couple cuddle, the girls talk about random things and avoid what's really on their minds. Both are scared for different reasons and voicing their concerned would just make it all the more real for them. They're even too caught up avoiding the subject, Quinn doesn't get to return the favor. Eventually it's time for them to get dressed and join the others upstairs.

"Everyone remember what they're supposed to be doing?" Russell asks receiving multiple head nods and nervous glances in return. "Good. Rory, you have the most difficult job than us all, try not to overthink it, we don't you bailing on us."

"I wouldn't do that, sir. I messed up already, I don't plan on doing it again." He promises.

"Alright, let's get moving."

To look less suspicious, Rory drives alone then when his car is out of sight, Russell follows in his car with Santana, Quinn, and Dave. Then when they're gone, Sebastian follows with Brittany and Azimo. Xavier should be looking for Rory by now, and to make it more natural, the teen sits by the lake and pretends to think.

Santana, Quinn, and Russell are hidden in the woods behind the park, not wanting to draw Xavier's attention to Santana, however father and daughter are worried he'll still pick up her scent, even at a large distance.

Brittany, Sebastian, Dave and Azimo are hidden in plan sight since Xavier had never seen any of them before, even though Brittany was at the party, he was gone before they could cross paths. It would look suspicious if they all had silver chains with them, so the group not hiding in the woods, hid them all near by so they had easy access to them.

Almost an hour and half passes when Xavier finally shows up. The second he walks into the park, he's siting next to Rory on the bench.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Xavier asks, clearly upset.

Rory shrugs. "I came here to think."

Xavier scoffs. "Feeling guilty, are ya?" He mocks. Then the vampire rolls his eyes.

"She didn't deserve that and now Brittany won't even talk to me." Russell is proud of the teen for putting on a good show, he sounds convincing.

"She may not have deserved it but her blood tasted fanatic and I'm not going to let you get in the way of getting more. Sit here and sulk, I'm going to get myself a fairy." Xavier stands up then smells the air.

"Shit." Russell curses, then takes out a pair of gloves. "Quinn go up in the tree. If he finds Santana over here, throw the chain on him, it'll make him weak enough so we can tie him up."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one fast enough to get up there."

"Fine." Quinn reluctantly agreed, but before she can even get the gloves on, Xavier speaks up again.

"I know you're here!" He shouts. "I can smell you!" Santana's eyes widen. "Show yourself or this little prick is losing his head!" They peak through the trees to see Xavier has his arm wrapped around Rory's neck.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn asks her father.

"I have to go out there. Rory doesn't deserve to die because of me." Before Quinn could even protest, Santana emerges from the woods. Xavier smirks. Brittany tries to go after her friend but Dave pulls her back and advices her not to.

"Good choice." The vampire praises. "Where's your girlfriend?" Suddenly Quinn appears by Santana's side and the vampire protectively wraps her arm around Santana's waist. Russell emerges from the woods as well but stand with the others. "Oh how sweet the vampire has fallen in love with a human." Xavier bends over to the side with Rory still in his arms and pretends to vomit.

"Let him go." Santana demands.

Xavier straightens up and raises his brow. "She's a feisty one." He notes out loud, then turns to Quinn. "You should tell your girlfriend it's not smart to disrespect a vampire, especially one who plans to sink his teeth in her."

"Just let him go, he's done nothing wrong."

Xavier glares at the blonde. "Well I disagree. I give him a home, food and clothing on his back and he thanks me by betraying me?! I don't think so!" Before anyone can react, Xavier breaks Rory's neck. The teen falls to the ground, lifeless. Everyone is in shock. "Now that's taken care of, I can finally get what I came here for." Quinn stands in front of Santana, revealing her fangs in defense.

"You've had enough!"

Xavier chuckles. "I got the chance to be outside during the day. I'm not going to give that up."

"What's your plan, drink from her until she's dead?" Quinn asks.

Xavier shrugs like its no big deal. "It wouldn't be the first time." He admits. "I don't know if you've heard of me, but I've killed for fairy blood before, don't underestimate I won't be willing to do it again."

"Thomas told me all about it. The authority locked you up, then when you were released, no one has heard from you since. What did you just hide out until you found your next victim?"

He shrugs. "Of course not. I wasn't hiding out, I was trying to find fairies. It took longer than I would of liked but apparently they've become more rare these days. I guess they're becoming extinct." He explains. "I looked everywhere, Canada, Idaho, Montana, Michigan. Then I went to London and I finally found what I was looking for. A man was drunk and walking the street with a few guys it looked he just met. The smell drew me to him but I couldn't get my hands on him, there were too many witnesses. He was never alone so I followed him to Detroit."

Santana gasps, connecting the dots. "It was my uncle, wasn't it?" Xavier smirks. "Wasn't it?!"

"He finally dropped off the man he gave a ride to, and I finally got my opening. I threw him out of the car and had s little fun with him before biting into his neck. He begged me to stop and eventually I did. However, I didn't want to lose the one fairy it took so long for me to find so I kept him in the basement of the home I resigned in at the time for about a week."

"What happened to him?" Santana asks, silently crying. Not only is the news of her uncle being a fairy overwhelming, he might also be dead.

"Honey, if you don't know what happened, I can understand why your species are becoming instinct." He says with a laugh. Santana storms around Quinn but the blonde pulls her back.

"I can't wait to put a silver steak through your fucking dead heart!"

Xavier throws his head back with a laugh. "I'd love to see you try."

Santana struggle against her girlfriend's hold on her. "Let me go, Q, I'm gonna kill him!"

"I'm not going to let you die." In a blink of an eye, Quinn runs over to Dave and has him hold Santana back then runs after Xavier. Xavier runs after her as well, then they both jump into the air, slamming against one another. Quinn ends up underneath Xavier as they skid across the ground a mile away from everyone.

"You think you can kill me?" He asks with a laugh. "I'm much older than you, little one. Your strength is nothing compared to mine."

Quinn doesn't respond, she just switches their position so she's on top. The blonde puts pressure on the older vampire's neck, choking him. Then Xavier gets his hands under Quinn and throws her off him a cross the park. Quinn, however, lands on her feet and uses them to stop herself.

Russell has been trying to figure out how to get Xavier tied up int the chains but he can't do it himself without someone holding the vampire down and Quinn isn't wearing the gloves so he can't throw them to her. Dave is still holding Santana back.

Again, Quinn runs after Xavier. This time she catches him by surprise as he tries to go for Santana. Quinn pushes him into a tree, splitting it in half.

"That's all you got?!" Quinn then grabs him by the throat and slams him into a near by Boulder, also splitting that in half. Xavier laughs. "This is all a waste of time. You can't kill me, you can't even weaken me without silver!"

Suddenly a thought occurs to Quinn. Thinking she has the upper hand, Quinn runs over to Russell and intends to use his hands to tie Xavier up. However, the older vampire once again catches on. Xavier uses Russell's hands instead and wraps the silver chain around Quinn's neck and just as quickly grabs Santana from Dave before leaving the park.

Brittany shouts after her friend while Russell tends to his daughter and Azimo gets on his cell phone. Dave, Sebastian and eventually Brittany and Azimo surround Quinn.

"Is she going to be ok?" Brittany asks. There are deep burn marks circling Quinn's neck and the blonde is gasping in pain.

"She'll be fine." Russell says. "She'll heal, it'll just take some time."

"I called Thomas." Azimo announces. "He's older than Quinn and Xavier put together, he's strong enough to kill him."

"Well before he gets here we have to-"

"Now, Russell, you should have known I would be here in a flash knowing my Quinn is hurt." Thomas says. "She is my daughter, after all." Brittany looks between Thomas and Quinn, confused.

"How is she your daughter?"

Thomas kneels next to Quinn and creases her cheek. "I'm her maker." Quinn flashes a weak smile. "In my younger days, I was foolish and I didn't understand the responsibility it took to become a maker, I just wanted to be one." He explains. "Quinn was my first and last." Thomas leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll kill that prick who did this to and I'll bring your girl back safely."

"Thank you." Quinn manages to get out.

Thomas covers her lips with his finger. "Rest your voice, dear." Thomas scoops Quinn into his arms. "I'll meet you at the house. By the time you get there, she should be almost completely healed."

Arriving at his house, Xavier takes Santana down to the basement and locks the door behind him. Santana stands across the room with her arms crossed, glaring at the vampire.

"Aww, don't pout. It doesn't look good on your pretty face."

"Fuck you." Xavier just chuckles in response. Santana sits on the floor and brings her knees into her chest. "I can't believe Tio David was a fairy, and I can't believe you killed him." She says getting choked up. "You know, I told Quinn I don't think just being a vampire makes them evil, but I forgot about you, you're fucking evil."

Xavier laughs again and sits on the other side of the room. "All vampires are evil. We're made to do bad. Even you precious girlfriend has done some bad things in her lifetime."

"She never killed anyone….yet."

Xavier raises his brows. "Is that a threat?"

"No. I'm her person, she's definitely going to kill you."

He scoffs. "She doesn't love you, foolish girl." Xavier smirks. "She loves your blood. Fairy blood is like drugs for vampires, like V is to humans."

Santana wipes her eyes and flashes a weak smile. "Quinn has never drank any of my blood."

Xavier narrows his eyes. "You're bluffing."

Santana shakes her head. "Not even a drop. She used to paid a guy to let her feed from him so she wouldn't hurt me. But she doesn't have to do that anymore, she can be around me without getting hungry or crave my blood. She's not weak, like you are."

In a flash, Xavier is kneeling in front of Santana with his hand wrapped around her neck. "I could let you live longer or suck you dry now. You better watch that mouth of yours, it could get you killed." He then reveals his fangs, trying to scare her more. Then suddenly Xavier is thrown across the room and hits the concrete wall.

"That's not how you treat a lady."

Xavier is flabbergasted. "T-Thomas, what are you doing here?"

"You injured my daughter, how dare you ask what I'm doing here!" Santana is also surprised to see a small child vampire and is very confused.

"She attracted me first!" Xavier exclaims while standing up.

"You sound like a child." Thomas rolls his eyes. "You need to get a handle on this addiction of yours, Xavier. It's constantly getting you in trouble and before it was no concern to me, it is your life, not mine. But you brought me in the middle of this the second you hurt my daughter. She was protecting her human, and now she's recovering."

"Oh, I'm so sorry she couldn't make it. I was looking forward to slitting her throat."

Thomas hisses revealing his fangs then pins Xavier to the wall. "I'm much stronger than you, so advise not to threaten my only child!"

Xavier smirks. "You know this relationship you have with your daughter is pretty sick if you ask me. You're an old soul stuck in a child's body, and you an adult stuck in a teenager's body. But I guess that's why she chose to fall in love with someone so young."

Thomas growls then throws Xavier against the opposite wall, this time harder, putting him right through the concrete. Santana tries staying out of the way as she tried to wrap her head around what's happening.

Xavier groans in pain as he holds the cut on his head before it slowly heals. Thomas takes his time walking over to the vampire then punches him in the mouth, causing his lip to bleed before that also heals quickly.

"Stand up." Thomas grabs a hold of Xavier's shirt and pulls the vampire to his feet. "I'm going to give a chance to fight back before I kill you."

Xavier just rolls his eyes when Quinn zips past them to get to Santana. The blonde pulls her into a hug and asks her girlfriend if she's ok before kissing her.

"Aww, well isn't this a sweet reunion." Xavier says. Thomas pushes him, making the vampire fly into the air and hits a car, putting a large dent in it as a result.

"Focus on trying to save your life."

Xavier laughs. "I'm already dead, you fool, and so are you and so is she."

"You know we're not truly dead until we're puddles of blood and tissue on the ground."

Without warning, Xavier runs toward Thomas and hangs him on a branch to a near by tree. Then just as quickly grabs Santana from Quinn. Quinn tries to go after them, but Thomas is quicker. He jumps off the tree, and takes Santana back into Quinn's arms.

"Get her out of here."

Quinn gets chocked up. "I want to be here if you need me to fight with you."

Thomas creases her cheek. "I'll be fine, my child. Keep her safe, and I'll keep you safe."

Quinn nods, then tries to leave with Santana but Xavier catches up to them and pushes Santana out of Quinn's arms, however, Thomas is fast enough to catch her. The older vampire groans, getting tired of Xavier. He puts Santana on to her feet a safe distance away. Xavier isn't going to make it easy for them to leave. Thomas then pushes Xavier off Quinn.

"I've had enough of this!" Not knowing what her maker is up to, Quinn stands by Santana's side Incase she needs to protect her. Thomas puts on a pair of white gloves then pulls out a small silver stake from his coat pocket. "Any last words?"

"Fuck y-" Thomas doesn't even let Xavier finish before he stakes his heart. Being an older vampire, his body doesn't explode right away. Xavier screams in pain for a moment before he explodes and turns into blood and tissue on the ground.

"San!" Brittany shouts running up to her friend.

"Aww man, we missed it." Dave says.

"Come on, man, you couldn't wait a second longer?" Azimo whines.

"Sorry, boys." Thomas apologizes taking off his gloves.

"Where were you?" Santana asks Brittany pulling away from her embrace.

"Russell made us wait at the house. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt and he knew Thomas could handle Xavier." She explains.

"Did he hurt you?" Quinn asks.

"No, I'm ok giving the circumstances."

Quinn pecks Santana's lips. "I'm sorry about your uncle, babe. We can find him if you want." She offers. "Give him a proper funeral."

"I'd like that. I just don't know how I'm going to tell my parents."

Quinn rubs her back. "We can save that for tomorrow. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." Thomas hugs Quinn's waist and goes on his toes to kiss her cheek.

"I must be going back to Cincinnati now. Take care of yourself and Miss. Santana."

"I will. See you soon?"

He nods. "Of course. You know I can't stay away from my child forever." Thomas also hugs and kisses Santana. "Welcome to the family, dear."

Santana blushes. "Thank you, it was nice meeting you, sir."

"You, too." Thomas then turns to Russell. "Russell, I would say it's been a pleasure but let's not get together under these circumstances again. I mean you two." He says pointing to Santana and Quinn. "Nice to meet the rest of you as well." He says in a rush before leaving.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Azimo says opening the car door.

* * *

 **The next day….**

Santana doesn't know when she'll ever tell her parents the truth about her relationship with Quinn, but for the moment she can't not tell them her uncle has passed. Nor can she pass the opportunity to ask if they knew about him being a fairy. Quinn couldn't go with her being as it's still in the middle of the day, so Brittany volunteered.

"Ready?" Brittany asks Santana as they stand on the front porch.

"No, but I have no choice. Let's just get this over with." Santana takes a deep breath then walks inside. "Mami, Papi, where are you?!" She shouts through the house.

"Kitchen, I'm making lunch! Your father is in his office!" Maribel shouts back. Santana and Brittany walk into the kitchen earning an eye roll from Maribel. "Honey, I wish you would have called to tell me Brittany would be with you, I don't think I made enough."

"She's not eating with us, I need to talk to you and Papi about something."

Maribel frowns. "This sounds serious." She says siting at the table. Santana and Brittany sit across the older Latina.

"It is." Santana confirms.

"Danté, get in here Santana has to talk to us about something serious!" Confused, Danté walks in the room then sits at the table.

"What's this about?"

Santana takes another deep breath. "It's about Tio David."

"Honey, we told you, the police are still looking for him. I'm sure he's fine." Danté says. "I tell you mother all the time, he's a strong man, he could survive anything." Santana feels her heart physically break.

"He's not, ok, Papi."

"How do you know?" Maribel asks. "Did the police call we were out so they called you?"

"No, Mami. I know this because the vampire that killed him, told me he's dead."

The couple share the same look. "The blonde vampire that lives down the block?" Danté asks.

"No, there was another vampire, Xavier. It's a long story but he told me he was attracted to Tio's scent and blood, he followed him from London to Detroit." She explains. "He was drawn to Tio's blood because he was a fairy."

"That's ridiculous, Mija. Fairies aren't real." Danté claims.

Santana slams her hand on the table. "Stop lying to me! I heard Mami's thoughts she said you promised Tio not to tell me something. He didn't want me to know he's a fairy, didn't he?" Neither of them respond. "I'm a fairy, too, and you kept it from me."

Maribel sighs. "Ok, yes, we did. But only because your Tio didn't want you to see him as anything other than your uncle. He felt like a freak, and we also didn't want you to feel that way growing up either." She explains.

"Why didn't you tell me now that I'm older?"

"We wanted to." Danté says. "But we couldn't get a hold of your uncle and then we found out he was missing. We were hoping he was ok, of course, and if he was, we planned on asking for his permission tell you." A short silence falls over them.

"What are we going to do?" Maribel asks no one in particular. "We don't have his body for a proper burial and we need to make arrangements for the funeral." She says getting emotional.

"My friend Quinn can find him for you."

"The vampire?" Danté asks with his brow arched.

"She's really nice, Papi. She's not evil like everyone else in this stupid town thinks." She defends her girlfriend, putting a smile on Brittany's face. "Either she helps or we're left burying an empty casket."

"Fine, we get it, she can help. Your mother and I have to make some phone calls."

* * *

 **A week later…**

Quinn had no problem finding David for Santana. Although she knows her girlfriend's parents aren't aware of their relationship, and don't like her, she was happy to do it. Santana insisted on having the funeral at night so Quinn could attend, and as expected, Maribel and Danté protested against it but Santana was constantly begging them so they gave in.

Family members asked why have it at night until they see Quinn. Whispers occurred throughout the funeral, but they stopped once Santana glared at every single one of them. Looking around Santana was thankful to have all of her friends support but she's most happy to have Quinn by her side. Wiping her eyes with a tissue, Santana leans her head on the vampire's shoulder, not realizing her parents are watching.

"You don't think Santana has a crush on that vampire, do you?" Maribel asks Danté.

"I'm not sure. But I'll definitely be keeping on eye on them from now on."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Thoughts, questions? Let me know. That may have been the longest one shot I ever wrote and by the end of it, I was very anxious to finish it.**


End file.
